


Strip PokerWatch

by Dleinad256



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, Exhibitionism, Exposure, F/F, F/M, Nudity, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Strip Poker, WOO, tags updated as i go, this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleinad256/pseuds/Dleinad256
Summary: Basically inspired by the famous Strip Pokerstuck and SPNATI. Decided to write it because the other thing I'm working on is exhausting to write and needed something lighter.





	1. Hand One

_Memo to all new recruits-_

_Please report to the basement of the Gibraltar base at 2000 hours._

_-Cadet Oxton_

 

When Fareehah arrives, it’s just Jesse and Genji playing cards in the basement. She assumes they’re there to assist with whatever Lena had planned, but when questioned, they said they had no idea what she wanted or why they were called.

Satya’s the next to arrive, and she quietly sits down away from the other three and reads a book until Hana and Lucio show up a couple minutes later. “Oh. You’re here,” he says.

“I’m a new recruit, so yes, I am here.”

Right before Lucio can retort, the clock strikes eight and Lena shows up. “Oh, you’re all here already,” Lena says. “Not used to this kind of punctuality. Unfortunately, a couple of the recruits couldn’t make it tonight, so we can get started right away.”

“Uh, question,” Jesse says. “Genji and I were in Overwatch since before the fall. Why are we here?”

“You were both in blackwatch. You’re new to standard Overwatch. Anyway, since you’re all new here, there’s a tradition we all had to get to know each other. Being on missions together means you really have to trust each other—” Lucio and Satya share an icy gaze “—and we’ve found this activity to really help.”

“What is it?” Fareeha asks.

She produces a deck of cards from her pocket. “Strip poker!”

“Oh, awesome!” Genji shouts.

“No. No. Absolutely not,” Satya says.

“Yeah, you’d really hate this, maybe you should just go,” Lucio says.

“Come on, don’t tell the girls to leave,” Genji says.

“Look, I know this might make some people uncomfortable, but just give it a try. It’s one of the best traditions we have and it’s great for building teamwork.”

“Hey, uh, question,” Jesse says. “If this is so good for building teamwork, why don’t we do it with the whole overwatch team?”

“Or not,” Fareeha says, trying very hard not to picture her mother.

“Maybe another night. For now it’ll just be me and the new recruits.”

“Why not just kill two birds with one stone and invite everyone else down tonight?” Genji asks.

“Let’s not do that,” Fareeha says.

“Who are you boys so desperate to see naked?”

“Doctor Ziegler,” both of them say simultaneously.

“Nice,” Genji says.

“Strip poker?” an unfamiliar voice says. The whole cast looks at the source, where a purple light flashes then turns into a human. “Awesome, deal me in.”

“You!” Lena spits.

“Hola.”

“What are you doing here?” she demands.

“Talon base is fucking dead, I figured the real party would be going on here.”

“How’d you get in here?”

“A magician never reveals her secrets.”

“She’s playing, right?” Genji asks.

“God I hope so.”

“Come on, please?” Sombra asks. “Talon’s so boring. Sometimes a girl has to party.”

“Fine,” Tracer sighs. “We’re gonna need two decks.”

 

_Hana’s POV_

It’s not like me to be this quiet, I guess, but I’ve just kind of been caught off guard. I haven’t even been on base very long and now I’ve been caught up in a game of strip poker.

Not that I’m especially opposed to it or anything. It seems like it could be pretty fun. I’m surprised Lucio wasn’t so enthusiastic, he seemed too focused on being pissed at Satya to care about anything else.

On that topic _OH MY GOD I’M ABOUT TO SEE LUCIO NAKED._

Now that that’s out of my system, let’s get focused again. Ideally, I want to win the game. I _always_ win the game. Oh, also not exposing myself to everyone is a good plus (not that it would be too terrible a minus).

I make sure to sit next to Lucio. The intruder sits next to me and Satya next to her. Hopefully that’s enough space between her and Lucio that she wouldn’t be too distracting to him. I hate seeing him upset, it’s so unlike him. Next to Satya is Lena, then Genji, Jesse, and Fareeha.

Lena shuffles the cards. “Alright, I assume everyone knows how to play. It’s not about winning, it’s about not losing, so just don’t have the lowest hand and you’re good. Now, a couple extras to make the game more interesting. First, the dare jar. We’ll get more into that when it comes up, but once you’re down to your underwear you can instead take a dare and buy yourself an extra turn. Girls get two dares, boys only one. And finally, the special epilogue. This is only if you want, but it’s highly, _highly_ recommended. Instead of going out when you’re naked, play another hand and masturbate until finishing when you lose.”

Oh. Oh. Oh my god, that’s… um, wow. Okay. I can work with this.

“Dude, blackwatch was holding out on us,” Genji says.

“Damn shame,” Jesse says.

Lena passes five cards out to everyone. I have: 4S 5C KH 9S AH. Okay, not bad. The four and five can go, so I get two more in return. A 2S and 8H. Shit, no pairs.

As others are deliberating, I look around the room and take inventory of what everyone has.

Hana: Gloves, boots, headphones, bodysuit, bra, panties

Sombra: Gloves, boots, socks, jacket, tights, shirt, panties

Satya: Visor, earrings, heels, top, stockings, bra, panties

Lena: Accelerator, goggles, socks, jacket, tights, shirt, bra, panties

Genji: Helmet, scarf, socks, robe thingy, shirt, shorts, underwear

Jesse: Hat, serape, socks, belt, shirt, pants, underwear

Fareeha: Jewelry, more jewelry, socks, jacket, shirt, pants, bra, panties

Lucio: Gloves, Hairband, Boots, Socks, Shirt, Pants, Underwear

Oh. Lovely. I’m wearing the least. That can’t be fair.

Fortunately, it looks like I just barely took second to last with Fareeha only having queen high. _That was way too close_ , I think as she takes off her jewelry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is going to be a long one. Feel free to suggest any dares or basically anything you want seen starting now.


	2. Hands two and three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hands are dealt. Two articles of clothing are stripped. Who would've guessed?

_ Fareeha POV _

This turn of events is… unexpecting, to say the least. I assumed it would be a team building exercise, but this was probably the last one I’d have thought of.

And apparently my mom plays this game and oh god I really have to stop thinking about that.

Let’s take a look at tonight’s cast. Jesse and Genji were getting a bit pervy, but considering the game I can’t blame them too much. I’ve known them for a while, and I know they’d cool it long before going too far. Satya looks a bit uncomfortable being here, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she left, but she’s holding out for now. I’m not quite sure how to feel about Sombra the infiltrator. Yes, she’s technically our enemy, but she doesn’t seem to be here for malicious reasons. Besides, the more the merrier.

Hana… she’s basically a kid. Yeah, she’s technically an adult, but at less than two thirds my age, playing this with her feels a bit weird. And then there’s Lucio, who hasn’t really been himself so far, but hopefully he’ll get back to normal soon. He makes just about anything fun. Last but not least, our ringleader, Lena. To be honest, I she never felt like the kind of person who would want to play this game, let alone suggest it, but I get the feeling tonight is going to be full of surprises like that.

The dare jar concept seems interesting, but the ending bit catches me off guard. Looking around, it seems like it does everyone else too. I can deal with getting naked in front of this crowd, but masturbating for them seems a bit unnecessary. Hopefully I’ll win and won’t have to deal with it.

On the topic of winning, looks like I’m off to a bad start here. I suppose it’s not too terrible a disadvantage, as losing some of my jewelry seems to have me tied with most of the others.

“Oh, damn, losing the jewelry already. Jesse, I’m not sure if I can handle much more.”

“I feel you, brother. Gonna need to go take a cold shower before the next hand.” Lena and Lucio both smirk a little at this. Hana, unsure of entirely how to behave here, kind of smiles at the ground.

“Can we expect this type of commentary every time someone removes something?” Satya asks.

“Of course,” Jesse grins.

“Lovely.”

Lena deals out another hand. I get 6S, 4S, 5C, QH, AD. How wonderful. I toss everything but the face cards, and end up with 8D, 5H, KH, QH, AD. Marginally better than last turn. Let’s see what everyone else has.

Fareeha: Ace high

Lucio: Pair of fives

Hana: King high, queen kicker (thank fuck)

Sombra: King high, jack kicker

Satya: Ace high

Lena: 3 jacks

Genji: 2 pair, kings and 2s

Jesse: Pair of queens

“Guess it’s my turn,” Sombra says.

 

_ Sombra POV. _

Card games are always interesting to play. It’s one of the few things I can’t really hack. Of course, Talon never has anything resembling game night, so I had to go find my own.

And I’m glad I did, because strip poker’s always fun and we have an absolutely gorgeous crowd tonight. I’m next to international celebrities Hana Song and Lucio dos Santos, both of which are pretty attractive (although the girl is a bit young, she seems just the right kind of young where you could teach her a thing or two and she’d love it.) The girl on the other side of me, though, really strikes my fancy. She’s pretending not to want to be here, but by the end she’ll be loving every minute. Both the other guys seem pretty hot as well, especially the cowboy, hopefully that revolver isn’t the only thing he’s packing.

The Fareeha girl also seems fun enough, I can’t get a good read on her yet though. Then there’s Lena. Unfortunately, she kinda hates me, and I can’t really blame her. But I’m a freelancer and talon pays the bills. Hopefully by the end of the night I can get her to forgive me one way or another.

And would you look at that. As if strip poker isn’t fun enough, we have some dares and a special little prize at the end to really have some fun. I can probably get a good win streak going, wait until some of the hotter people strip down, then throw a bit and have my fun. Yeah, that sounds nice.

As if to remind me how slow the game is to start, Fareeha’s first loss barely makes a dent. But the slow pace of the game only adds to the fun. Gets everyone all worked up before getting to the good stuff.

The second round comes and it looks like I’ve lost. There goes my win “streak”. I take off my gloves, causing some cheers and catcalls from the peanut gallery. I smirk at them. “Damn, must be boring around here if this is all it takes to get you excited.”

Lena rolls her eyes and deals again. Oh my god, the absolute luck. Two pairs, sevens and tens, right off the bat. I drop the extra jack and get an eight in return. Whatever, good enough for me.

Sombra: Two pair, sevens and tens

Satya: Straight, five to nine

Lena: Pair of sevens

Jesse: Pair of queens

Genji: Pair of queens

Fareeha: Two pair, aces and sixes

Lucio: Pair of Jacks

Hana: Two pair, aces and tens 

You know, I thought I saw Satya look surprised when she saw her hand. Risky gamble though, wouldn’t recommend it because there’s no benefit to winning. Lena looks a bit surprised at the reveal, I imagine she felt relatively safe with a pair of sevens. “Guess that’s me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for the dares (suggestions appreciated), they shouldn't be player specific, so "Whoever draws this has to sit on Lucio's lap" wouldn't work, it would have to be "Whoever draws this has to sit on the lap of the player to their right".


	3. Hands four and five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two hands, another two articles stripped. Who will it be? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've mentioned this earlier (and I imagine most of you assumed as such), but Genji isn't a cyborg here. It would make this whole thing quite a bit more difficult.

_ Symmetra POV _

I did not expect to ever in my life play such a vulgar game. The concept escapes me entirely, if you wish to see naked people (which I normally don’t regardless), there are plenty of ways of doing so using the internet, there’s no need to rope your crewmates into such a game. I also do not accept Cadet Oxton’s “team-building exercise” claim. I’m not sure why she’s having us all do this, but that cannot possibly be the reason.

I’m not surprised at the concept of the dare jar (as if this game wasn’t vulgar enough already), but I shudder at the masturbation bit. Masturbation is a stress-relief technique you do in the privacy of your own room, as quietly as possible to avoid disturbing the people in the adjacent room. I will under no circumstances touch my genitals before these people, or any people for that matter.

And, of course, there’s the infiltrator. She surprised me at first, but I’m not incredibly opposed to her presence. Of course, she’s another person who I’ll inevitably have to undress before, but she’s also someone who can take the attention off of me. It helps that she’s female, I’m much more comfortable seeing other women undressing than men (not that either is that appealing).

When we choose our seats, I do my best to keep away from the thief (who I cannot believe is allowed to train here as an Overwatch agent), and end up next to Lena and the infiltrator. Hana seems to like the boy, hopefully they’re too busy focusing on each other to pay any attention to me. The other boys seem to be getting a bit rowdy, I’m not sure how much I can trust them, and they make me a bit uncomfortable.

Fareeha loses first, fortunately only removing some of her jewelry. The Sombra girl goes next, and she only removes her gloves. I’d like both her and Lena to stay in the game for a while, sitting next to anyone while they’re masturbating seems disgusting and unpleasant. Agents McCree and Shimada are already far too riled up for my tastes.

Unfortunately, Lena loses next. I expect her to take off her gloves, but she opts to take off the Chronal Accelerator instead, unstrapping it and disentangling herself from it.

“You’re fine without that, right?” Jesse asks.

“Course. Just have to be near it,” she explains.

It’s quieter in here than I expected. Of course, there are the boys catcalling every now and again, but I expected a bit more mindless banter. I can’t say I’m too disappointed by that.

She deals the next hand. I end up with 3S, 8D, QD, 7S, QH. Once again, I’m surprisingly fortunate in this regard. I discard the 3, 8, and 7, and get another 3, 10, and Ace in return. I should be safe.

Satya: Pair of Queens

Lena: Pair of fives

Jesse: Ace high, king, jack, ten, eight kicker

Genji: Queen high

Fareeha: Ace high, king, jack, ten, four kicker

Lucio: Two pair, sixes and nines

Hana: Pair of aces

Sombra: Pair of sixes

“Gotta say, Lucio, I appreciate your taste in pairs,” Jesse chuckles. I roll my eyes, but the others express mild amusement. I hate how people seem to think I find myself above them for this, but I simply don’t find these jokes at all amusing. It’s just plain juvenile.

“Freud might have something to say about that,” Sombra smirks. Hana flushes a mild red, and Lucio laughs awkwardly.

“Anyway,” he says, “looks like it’s Genji’s turn.”

 

_ Lena’s POV _

I’ve wanted to play this game with this group since Overwatch reunited, and it’s  _ finally _ time. I’m liking the turnout as well, it’s a shame Zarya couldn’t show up, but we still ended up with Satya, Hana, and Fareeha, all of whom are very attractive, and the guys we have aren’t too bad either.

Of course, we also have the Talon Agent, who insists she isn’t here for any malicious purposes but I can’t possibly trust her. Between the fighting between Satya and Lucio and her presence, the room just hasn’t felt like it normally does. Fortunately, Jesse and Genji are here to lighten the mood at every turn (although the cheering might get old soon). Hopefully it’ll turn around.

As pervy as it may sound, I love how uncomfortable everyone got as soon as I mentioned masturbating. I felt the same way the first time I played, but it was actually incredible. I felt so exposed, but it was around people I knew I could trust, so I felt safe and eventually surprisingly comfortable. No one has to do it, of course, but I hope they all do and think it’s as great as I did.

After everyone got over their flash of discomfort, I position myself between Jesse and Satya and start dealing. The beginning goes slow, as usual. Fareeha, Sombra, and I all lose a small article (arguably the accelerator isn’t “small”, but removing it exposed nothing), and then Genji takes off his helmety-thing, letting his green bangs fall over his face.

“What, no cheers?” he asks Jesse.

“Well, quite frankly, you’re not as hot as the rest of these ladies,” he answers.

“Cold words, my friend.”

“It’s true, though,” Fareeha grins.

“I’m being betrayed on all sides!”

I chuckle to myself as I shuffle, then deal the cards. I give myself: 6C, 4S, 2H, 3D, JD. There’s a possible straight in there, but it has to be a five, so it’s risky. Besides, I don’t do anything straight. I ditch the entire hand and deal myself a new one: AC, 2S, 2C, KS, KH. Hell yeah, now we’re talking!

Lena: 2 pair, 2s and Kings

Jesse: Pair of nines

Genji: 2 pair, Queens and Jacks

Fareeha: Ace high, Queen kicker

Lucio: Pair of Kings

Hana: Three Kings

Sombra: Three fives

Satya: Two pair, Aces and Fours

“Damn, looks like Hana just had to one-up me,” Lucio says.

“I  _ always _ play to win.”

“No exceptions for me?”

“Nope!”

“Damn.”

“Anyway, looks like it’s Fareeha’s turn once again,” Jesse says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the dare suggestions coming, I love 'em!


	4. Hands six and seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since the last update for a chapter this short. Such is life.

_ Jesse POV _

Damn, Blackwatch never did stuff like this. It was mostly a lot of Reyes yelling at us and sometimes baking stuff to make up for it. It was the time of my life, but damn, I wish we did stuff like this.

After the game is announced, I look around the room. Fortunately, everyone here is pretty damn attractive. Do wish Hana was a little bit older, she looks way too much like a teenager, but there’s plenty of other people to focus on. I do wish we were playing with the rest of the crew (especially the good doctor), but there’s plenty of other nights for that.

Dares seem pretty fun, but I’m not so sure about jerking off in front of people. I guess I’ll give it a try when it’s my turn. Then, of course, there’s the matter of this Sombra woman. Lena clearly hates her, and I can see why, but honestly she seems pretty harmless. Also attractive. I’ve always had a soft spot for dyed hair and that shade of purple is almost giving me a partial. I wish she’d joined blackwatch back when it was a thing instead of going in with Talon. Although she is a freelancer, maybe we could convince her to switch her allegiance.

The game starts, agonizingly slow as expected. Genji and I do our best to keep the excitement up, but really the room just seems kind of dead. I do a good job of keeping my ass and the rest of me covered, and finally it’s Fareeha’s turn once again.

She removes the rest of her jewelry, mostly consisting of finger rings and earrings. Genji and I cheer and whoop as usual.

“Calm down, boys. Just getting comfortable before I kick your asses.”

“I’d like to see you try,” I respond with a cocky smirk.

“Trust me, you will.”

Feisty. I’ve always liked this girl.

I get another five cards. 2H, 10S, 3C, QD, JH. As usual, I keep the three highest and drop the other two, netting me a ten of hearts and a jack of spades, leaving me with a double pair. “Let’s see ‘em.”

Jesse: Two pair, tens and Jacks

Genji: Pair of fives

Fareeha: Two pair, Jacks and twos

Lucio: Three Kings

Hana: Full House, threes and Kings

Sombra: Ace high, Queen kicker

Satya: Pair of Kings

Lena: Pair of sevens

“Hana, how the hell?” Lucio asks.

“No one’s beating my high scores! Besides, I have to stay ahead, I came in with less than anyone else.” That’s true, now that I think about it, most people have a shirt and pants while she just has a bodysuit and presumably underwear underneath. And various accessories, but so does everyone else.

“You don’t have to win, though. You just have to not lose,” Sombra reminds her.

She shrugs. “Winning’s better.”

“And speaking of losing,” I say, turning to Sombra.

 

_ Genji POV _

I think I’ve had the privilege of playing this game exactly once before, so it’s awesome when Lena says we’re gonna play it. I can see no reason why tonight wouldn’t be awesome, especially with some exciting dares thrown into the mix. I’m in the same boat as Jesse, I wish some of the original Overwatch girls were here, but this is a decent crowd. Also this means I’m FINALLY going to see Lena naked. Finally.

The beginning passes slowly, but I remember that it just makes the payoff that much better. Fortunately, with the exception of me, it’s just the women losing. Not that it matters too much, there’s only two men other than me and one of them’s Jesse.

After Hana soundly thrashes her crush twice in a row (bad play on her part if she wants to nail him as much as I think she does), we remind Sombra that she has to strip again. She shrugs and the first pair of footwear is lost. She’s clearly a big fan of purple, as her socks are striped violet and lavender. She doesn’t seem to mind losing at all, it wouldn’t surprise me if she wanted to.

“Wait, are we counting shoes as one article?” Hana asks.

“Course we are,” Jesse says.

“Game goes way too slow otherwise,” Sombra says.

“Alright,” she says, seeming to realize she’s effectively two steps closer to being naked than she thought.

I pick up my next five cards and oh fuck yes: 9H 9S 4H 6D 6H. I get rid of the four just to try for a full house, and get a 5 in return. It’s something.

“Alright, show ‘em,” Lena says.

Genji: Two pair, sixes and nines

Fareeha: Pair of Kings

Lucio: Pair of fours

Hana: Pair of sixes

Sombra: Pair of Queens

Satya: Two pair, Aces and Jacks

Lena: Two pair, sixes and fours

Jesse: Pair of Aces

“Another six and nine pair,” Sombra points out. “Must be fate.”

“Some sex god ordained that we must  _ consistently _ have this specific pair of pairs,” I conclude.

“Happens pretty much every game,” Lena says.

“Foreshadowing, perhaps?” Fareeha asks.

“Only time will tell,” Jesse says. “Anyway, enough stalling, DJ.”

“I wasn’t—”

“Come on, take it off,” Sombra says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I always appreciate dare suggestions, but reminder that they cannot include characters' names anywhere in the dare.


	5. Hands 8, 9, 10, and 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game was going a bit slow so I decided to power through a few hands. I'll probably keep doing 3 or 4 hands per chapter until people start getting dares or getting naked. Let me know if you think that's a good idea (I'm still experimenting to find the best way to do this), and leave some dare suggestions down in the comments!

_ Lucio’s POV: _

Am I going to see Hana naked? Is she going to see me naked? Am I going to jerk off to Hana? Live? Wait, if I’m going to be jerking off, where am I going to… put it, I guess? I guess I’ll just have to figure it out when it happens.

It still sucks that Satya’s here, that’s keeping me in a bad mood, but I can try to deal with it. Strip poker’s about having a nice time and seeing naked people, probably, I’ll try to keep our vendetta out of it if she can.

Also, I’m not sure about this Sombra woman, she works for Talon. Lena doesn’t seem to fond of her either, but no one else seems to mind. I’ll do my best to ignore the fact that she’s a wanted enemy, I guess.

As of now, no one’s lost anything interesting yet. The “biggest” item would probably Lena’s chronal accelerator gadget, but that still leaves her completely uncovered. After what would be almost a full round if we took turns dealing, Fareeha and Sombra are the only ones who stripped twice, putting Sombra in dead last. After Hana’s somehow managed to consistently one-up me for three turns in a row, that puts her tied with those two for second-to-last and ahead of Sombra. Lena, Jesse, Satya, and I remain in first.

Or not, I guess, as now I have to strip. After some… odd encouragement from Jesse and Sombra, I take off my handwear.

“Oh damn, the gloves are off now!” Genji says.

“Yeah, they were off a couple turns ago,” Sombra says, waggling her bare hand.

“Yeah, didn’t think of that until after the moment was gone so I saved it for the next guy.” The room is awkward as everyone just kinda stares at him. “Deal please,” he says, trying to get the focus off him. Lena hands out the cards: 9D, 4C, 5D, KC, 3D. If I could have a full house of a certain suite, I’d be all set. Unfortunately, I can’t, so let’s get rid of the 3, 4, and 5. I trade them in for two fours and a Jack, so at least I’ve got a pair.

Lucio: Pair of fours

Hana: King high, Queen kicker

Sombra: Pair of Jacks

Satya: Pair of nines

Lena: Ace high, Queen kicker

Jesse: Pair of Jacks

Genji: Two pair, Kings and fives

Fareeha: Pair of tens.

“Dammit!” Hana shouts.

 

_ Hana’s POV _

I was doing so well,  _ so freaking well _ ! Ugh, I can’t believe I lost before even Jesse and Satya. Obviously I was going to lose  _ eventually _ , but I was gonna get a good lead first and then win the game! What bullshit. This is so unfair, I came in here wearing less than everyone else in the first place and now I’m knocked back down to last. I rip off my gloves and toss them on the ground behind me. Fortunately, Jesse and Genji have enough sense to read the room and not howl.

“Damn, you alright, chica?” Sombra asks.

“Not a very experienced loser, I assume,” Jesse says. I shoot him a look. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

I roll my eyes and Lena deals another hand: 3D, AH, 4D, 10D, 9S. Mother  _ fucker _ ! I guess I’ll just dump the 3 and the 4.

7H, 6H. I’m gonna fucking hit something.

Hana: Ace high, ten kicker

Sombra: Nine high, eight kicker (Thank god. Also, what the fuck.)

Satya: Pair of Queens

Lena: Queen high, Jack kicker (damn, I guess I really didn’t have anything to worry about)

Jesse: Two pair, Aces and Queens

Genji: King high, Jack kicker

Fareeha: King high, Queen kicker

Lucio: Pair of Aces

Okay, guess I overreacted earlier. “Bad hands all around, I guess,” Fareeha comments. “Well, for the most part.”

We all look at Sombra’s hand. 2, 4, 5, 8, 9. “Sombra, um… how?” Lucio asks.

She shrugs. “I was going for the straight draw. Guess I just can’t do anything straight.”

“But…” Lena starts, trying to figure out what exactly she had that would make a straight a good idea. “Okay.”

 

_ Sombra POV _

Yeah, I’m throwing. One, the poor girl  _ really _ didn’t take losing very well, and I wanted to spare her for a couple turns. And two, well, I just want to be naked. I’m playing strip poker to strip, might as well get right too it. I take off my socks, showing off my small feet and purple toenails. I notice Genji studying them a bit more than the others, and by that I mean “he didn’t just take a cursory glance”, so I’ll keep that in mind for later.

“Come on boys, where’s the cheering?”

“Sorry, our mistake,” Genji says. “Here, just take something else off now and we’ll get it right this time.”

I smirk. “You wish. Hey, Jesse, Satya, I thought I was supposed to be the hacker here, how come you’re both fully dressed?”

“You might be underestimating the sheer amount of poker I’ve played,” Jesse answers. Satya just ignores me. I want to get her to like me before the end of the night, she’s really cute. Unfortunately, for the moment she’d just rather be anywhere else, it seems.

I accept another five cards: 2C, QC, 2S, 7C, 4H. If I want to lose, ditching the queen and two is probably my best bet. But I don’t think I want to be naked and masturbating with no other visual stimulation, let’s at least get a few people shirtless first. I’ll just toss the 4 and 7 and see where it takes me. In return, I get 10S and 3H.

Sombra: Pair of twos

Satya: Pair of sevens

Lena: Pair of tens

Jesse: Three Queens

Genji: Pair of Jacks

Fareeha: Three fives

Lucio: Pair of threes

Hana: Pair of Aces

Damn, wasn’t even trying and I still lost. “Oh, it looks like I’m out of small articles.”

I can feel eyes on me and enjoy them as I go to remove my jacket.

 

_ Jesse POV _

I feel a little bad for Hana, but it’s just a game. People lose, and she’s gotta learn that. Fortunately for her, Sombra throws the next hand with a nine high (she can claim she was trying for a straight draw all she’d like, but the only way you get a hand like that is if you try), and loses with a pair on the next hand.

And it looks like Genji’s getting to heaven a little earlier than the rest of us, he let his foot fetish slip accidentally a couple years ago and he’s gonna spend the rest of the night really happy. Me, though, I’ve gotta wait for the bras and boxers to come off before I can try to get my rocks off.

I was half-hoping she’d have a bra (or even better, nothing) under her jacket, but she’s got a purple t-shirt. However, since her jacket went all the way down to her leggings I guess she didn’t feel the need to wear anything underneath, because her purple panties are on display for the room to see. Genji and I cheer with vigor.

“Much better,” she says.

Lena hands me another few cards. 9S, 3D, 3S, AD, 2D. I keep the pair and ace and trade in the others, getting me 3H and 4D. Even better.

Jesse: Three threes

Genji: King high, Queen kicker

Fareeha: Pair of threes

Lucio: Queen high, Jack kicker

Hana: Ace high, King kicker

Sombra: Pair of tens

Satya: Pair of Queens

Lena: Three eights

“Jesse, Satya, how are you doing this?” Hana asks.

“I’m simply employing a strategy and sticking to it.”

“Well, just think about it,” Fareeha explains. “Sombra’s an outlier, so if we take her out, two people have lost two items, 3 have lost one, and two have lost none. It’s a fairly normal distribution.”

“Yeah, that’s it. Definitely not cheating over here.”


	6. Hands twelve, thirteen, and fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three hands, three items of clothing stripped. These summaries just get more and more useless as they go on

_ Hana POV _

Alright, I got a little pissy there earlier, guess I have to try not to do this. It’ll be fine. It’s just a card game, it’s not ranked, I have no money riding on this, it’s not for survival, there’s no prize.

Well, I guess there’s sort of a prize, if you like seeing naked people. Which I do. Boys especially, although girls do have a special sort of beauty I can appreciate. And speaking of naked boys, there’s one boy in particular here I’d especially like to see. One who’s sitting next to me, removing his hairband thingy right now, letting his dreadlocks flop down his back. It’s not much, but it’s a step closer.

I wonder if I’m the only one who wants to see a specific person strip? I feel like the boys are probably looking forward to seeing just about anybody, and on the other side of the spectrum Satya’s only here because we asked her not to leave. I hope Lucio’s looking forward to seeing me…

Oh god, Lucio’s pretty much guaranteed to at least see me topless, almost definitely completely naked, maybe even masturbating… if he has to, will he be looking at me when he loses? Thinking of me? Do I even want him to be? I think I do… it’s a bit weird but I’d rather him be jacking off to me than one of the other girls.

This train of thought is getting a bit uncomfortable and oh look there’s some cards in front of me let’s take a look: 7H 8D AC QC 5S. Could be promising, let’s ditch the numbered cards and see what happens. 3C 6S 2C. Fuck.

Hana: Ace high, Queen kicker.

Sombra: Pair of sevens

Satya: 3 Jacks

Lena: Pair of fives

Jesse: Ace high, ten kicker

Genji: Two pair, Aces and Jacks

Fareeha: Three tens

Lucio: Straight, three to seven

I breathe a sigh of relief. That was close. Also, Jesse’s finally lost one!

“Well, guess it had to happen eventually,” he shrugs.

“Come on, you never give up all five cards,” Lena says. “At worst, keep the highest and drop the others.”

“Isn’t it in your best interests for us to lose?” Jesse asks. “Why give advice to your rivals?”

“You’re stalling,” Fareeha teases.

 

_ Fareeha POV _

I look over to Sombra. She looks back to me. I smirk at her. She smirks back. Jesse takes off his hat, and both of us cheer loudly.

He grins. “Glad I’m keeping ya entertained.”

As Lena deals I count out how many more hands we’ll need. I have six articles before I’m naked, as well as two dares. That’s nine hands total, including the last one to see if I have to rub one out or not. Genji’s got as much clothes as I do and one less dare, so he has eight left. Eight for Jesse, a whopping ten for Lena,  _ another _ ten for Satya assuming she doesn’t leave, six for Sombra, eight for Hana, and seven for Lucio. Subtract one because there’s going to be a winner, and that makes 65 hands remaining, assuming the winner finishes naked. It’s gonna be a long night.

I take a look at my cards. 9S, 10C, 6D, KH, KD. I can’t help it when the corners of my mouth start to curl upwards. The 9 and the 6 can go away, and I’m glad they did, because in return I get an Ace of hearts and an Ace of clubs. Fuck. Yes.

Fareeha: Two pair, Aces and Kings

Lucio: Pair of Kings

Hana: Jack high, ten kicker

Sombra: Pair of fives

Satya: King high, Queen kicker

Lena: Pair of fours

Jesse: Pair of Jacks

Genji: Full hours, Kings and Queens.

No one says anything as we realize Hana lost.

 

_ Sombra POV _

Hana groans and pulls off her boots. Poor girl. I tried losing that round and still ended up with a better hand than hers. I think I’ll try again this hand, but I don’t want to be touching myself with no real visual stimulation.

Let’s see… other than me, the closest person to getting shirtless is Lucio after three losses. Closest girl is Hana, but she’ll have a dare so it’ll be four turns before anyone’s seeing her boobs. Maybe I’ll wait a bit longer, actually.

Let’s take a look at the cards: 5S, QC, 5C, 7S, AC. The seven’s definitely out, and I think I’ll lose the queen as well. I take another two cards: JC, KC. Not at all helpful, but they make my hand look a bit more intimidating.

Sombra: Pair of fives

Satya: Ten high, nine kicker

Lena: Two pair, eights and Kings.

Jesse: Pair of Jacks

Genji: King high, Queen kicker

Fareeha: Pair of tens

Lucio: Pair of fives

Hana: Two pair, Aces and tens.

Holy shit! The quiet cutie’s finally gotta strip! Of course, she’s got so much on that it doesn’t make much of a difference, but we’re finally going somewhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's partially because I got caught up in my other project "Forbidden" (which you should totally check out) and partially because I did the same math Fareeha did and got a bit disheartened by the long road ahead. Of course, putting off a project only makes it take longer, so hopefully we'll be back to semi-regular updates soon.
> 
> Also post dare ideas in the comments if you have any, I have about half as much as I need atm and while I won't need them for a while I like to be prepared.


	7. Hands 15, through 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dare jar is revealed! A new rule is added! A bunch of other stuff happens that I don't entirely remember because I'm tired as balls!

_ Satya POV _

I… don’t know why I did that. All I needed was a five or a jack and I would’ve had a straight, but I didn’t  _ need _ a straight, I should’ve just kept the ten and the nine and hoped for a pair.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. It’s fine. I lost one item, I’ve still got plenty left. I lift the visor off my head, and have to squint as my eyes adjust. Fortunately it’s not too bright down here, the LEDs provide enough light to see comfortably without being overwhelming. I gently place it behind me and accept another hand from Lena: 3H, 9S, 5H, AH, 8C. The three and the five are definitely gone, and I decide to drop the eight as well to get a better chance of matching with the ace or nine.

In return, I get 8D, 2C, 7C. In addition to getting absolutely nothing useful, I also get a repeat of a card I discarded. I can’t help but sigh (it’s not as if poker faces are especially useful when there’s no bluffing or even a need to  _ win _ ), and remind myself that it’s a lot better than last turn. I can survive with this.

Satya: Ace high

Lena: Pair of Kings

Jesse: Pair of tens

Genji: Pair of Jacks

Fareeha: Two pair, tens and nines

Lucio: Two pair, tens and Kings

Hana: Pair of fours

Sombra: Pair of sevens

No way.

“Damn, two in a row?” Jesse comments.

“Oh! That means—” Lena starts. “Wait… nevermind, I didn’t make that a rule this time.”

“Make what a rule?” Fareeha asks.

“Last time I played, if someone had a losing streak than they had to take off the same amount of clothes as whatever loss they were on. So if they lost two hands in a row, they’d have to remove two articles.”

Removing two articles would tie me with Hana, putting me in second to last, and leave me with only major clothes remaining. I’m very thankful that she didn’t assign this rule.

“I’d be down with that,” Lucio says. I snap my head to glare at him. He pretends to ignore me.

“Yes, why not instate it?” Genji asks.

“That’s ridiculous,” I say. “Statistically, it won’t even happen again, so—”

“Actually, I already lost twice in a row,” Sombra points out.

“Yes, but you were obviously trying to,” I counter. “Which is probably why no one brought up the  _ statistical anomaly _ in the first place.”

“Well, we’re about fifteen hands in,” Fareeha says. “Out of what will probably end up being around sixty. If someone lost two times in a row already, then it could end up happening another two or three times over the course of the game.”

“That’s not—”

“How about we instate the rule, and I’ll take off my stockings to compensate for my previous double loss.”

There’s general consensus. I make my frustration seethe to hide it.

 

_ Lucio POV _

Sombra stands to take off her stockings, and I can’t help but notice her panties barely covered by her bottom of her shirt (holy shit she’s kinda hot). Meanwhile, Satya angrily undoes her earrings and boots. I really do want to set our feud aside for the night, but when the opportunity to screw her over presented herself I just couldn’t help myself. Besides, it could help this game move along a bit faster.

“Only two losses til I’m naked,” Sombra points out.

“Ok, normally this gets introduced quite a bit later, but Sombra’s taken it upon herself to get ahead of the curve,” Lena says, rolling her eyes. She stands up and retrieves a jar and a notebook from one of the shelves. “Okay, so now if Sombra loses one more time, she’ll get to do a dare instead of showing off.” She starts tearing up the notebook paper. “Everyone write down a dare on a piece of paper. When we start running low we’ll make some more.”

Hm… what to do…

I take a pen and write “Headstand beer” on it, fold it, and toss it in the jar. Soon enough, it’s got eight dares in it, and I’m actually pretty excited to see what some of them are, although a little apprehensive about actually performing one.

Let’s take a look at these cards: 8C, 5D, 6S, 3D, QC. This is kind of terrible. I shake my head and trade in everything but the queen, and in return get: KC, 9H, 10S, 5S. Not much better, but at least I got a king out of it.

Lucio: King high

Hana: Pair of Jacks

Sombra: Pair of Aces

Satya: Two pair, Queens and tens

Lena: Pair of Queens

Jesse: Two pair, nines and sixes

Genji: Two pair, Jacks and fives

Fareeha: Two pair, threes and sixes

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” I say.

“That was one of the soundest thrashings I’ve ever seen,” Jesse comments.

“Didn’t even give me a chance.”

“Woah, looks like you’re tied with me and Satya now,” Hana says.

Damn, she’s right. Only four pieces of clothing left.

“Lena, you’ve got almost twice as much as they do,” Fareeha says.

She shrugs. “I’ve played a lot.”

 

_ Jesse POV _

Almost feel bad for Satya there. In two turns she was knocked down from tied for first to tied for second-to-last. I do approve of the losing-streak rule though, if it ends up getting used it could speed everything up a bit.

When Lena asks for dares, I decided to keep it simple for now with “make out with the person to your left”. I can come up with something better next round.

After Lucio pulls off his footwear, Lena deals us another hand. 8H, 5H, JS, QC, AD. An excellent starting point. In return for the 8 and 5, I get a 4C and JH, giving me a pair of jacks. Mighty fine, if I do say so myself.

Jesse: Pair of Jacks

Genji: Ace high, King and Queen kicker

Fareeha: Pair of Kings

Lucio: Queen high, Jack kicker

Hana: Pair of twos

Sombra: Ace high, King and ten kicker

Satya: Ace high, King and eight kicker

Lena: Jack high, ten kicker.

“Jesus, that was a ride,” Hana says.

“Lot of really bad hands there,” Genji says.

“And Lena’s finally lost again,” Fareeha says.

“I suppose you were looking forward to that, weren’t ‘cha?” Lena asks, flirty.

“More than anything,” she smiles back, a little sarcastic.

 

_ Lena’s POV _

The dare jar got pulled out really early this game, usually it takes twice as long. Of course, we do have a thrower here, and four of us still have almost all of our clothes on. I  _ really _ wish she wasn’t screwing with the game like that, it’s a lot better when everyone’s progressing at a mostly even rate. Fareeha, Jesse, Genji, and I would probably all be at least a little further along if she wasn’t being a safety net for everyone else. It’s just not the point of the game.

I put an old favorite in the dare jar: “Spank machine! Stand up and walk around the circle, get slapped on the ass by  _ everyone _ on the way.” I drew that one my first game and everyone else heavily approved. It was super embarrassing at the time but looking back it was really fun, which kind of sums up the game itself when you think about it.

I pull off my goggles, and blink as the entire room takes on a bluish tint. Jesse and Genji cheer and applaud.

“Been awhile since we heard that,” I point out.

“Everyone’s been a bit tense for a bit. Can always count on you to lighten the mood though,” Jesse smiles.

The corners of my mouth turn upwards a bit as I deal out the cards. I give myself: 8C, KC, 7H, 6S, 7H. Hell yeah, started out with a pair! The six and the eight can fuck right off, and in return I get 3S and 8S. Not great, but it’s not like I needed anything.

Lena: Pair of sevens

Jesse: Pair of Aces

Genji: Pair of twos

Fareeha: King high, Queen kicker

Lucio: Pair of Aces

Hana: Pair of eights

Sombra: Pair of Queens   
Satya: Pair of sevens.

“Ooh, Fareeha,” Sombra says.

“It’s been a while,” she says.

 

_ Genji POV _

My dare was “make out with the person you hate the most in this room”. I realized immediately after I put it in that it was a terrible idea, someone like Satya would be so pissed she had to kiss Lucio that she’d probably leave and someone like Jesse or I wouldn’t really know who to pick. Hopefully Fareeha gets it and picks Jesse or I (hopefully I) as a joke, because the more I think about it the more I wish I’d put something else down.

Now Fareeha has to take her socks off. I look at her feet (dammit Genji, don’t stare at her feet) and my eyes linger a bit longer than they should (which is “not at all”). I hope no one realized (someone definitely realized). I don’t know what it is about feet, they’re just… nice.

I try to clear my head as Lena hands out another few cards. 6C, 4D, KH, 10S, QD. 6 and 4 are definitely out, and I linger on whether or not to keep the 10. When it comes to me, I decide to keep it and just get 2 in return: AC, 3C. I sigh. Ace high will have to do.

Genji: Ace high, King kicker.

Fareeha: Pair of eights

Lucio: Pair of threes

Hana: Two pair, Aces and fives

Sombra: Ace high, Jack kicker

Satya: Pair of nines

Lena: Jack high, ten kicker

Jesse: Two pair, eights and twos

“Thanks, Lena. Thought I was a goner,” Sombra says. Lena rolls her eyes and ignores her.

I’m a little disappointed, I did want to see her dare, but we’ll get to that soon enough. For now… Lena’s taking her socks off. Don’t want to miss that (what the hell is my problem).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare incoming soonish (quite possibly next chapter), if there's anything you'd like to see Sombra or anyone else do, now's the time to request it!


	8. Hands 20, 21, 22, and 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can guess

_ Hana POV _

I’m not sure how I feel about this new rule. Sure, it’ll move the game along faster, but on the other, I’m six turns away from being naked. It’s unlikely, but if I get on a losing streak that six turns into three. Besides, isn’t the point of strip poker to be slow and tantalizing?

Lena asks me for my dare. I write down “Wear someone’s bra on your head for the next two turns,” and toss it in the jar. I wish I had an idea for roughly how inappropriate the dares are supposed to be, but I think that should do just fine. Once Lena finishes taking her socks off, she hands me another few cards.

10C, 2S, 2D, 7C, 9S. Pair of twos is pretty low and it could risk a loss, but with seven other people I think it’s safe. The seven and nine can go, maybe I’ll match with the ten. 2H, 5C. That’s a lot better! Definitely safe this round.

Hana: Three twos

Sombra: Two pair, fours and eights

Satya: Ace high, King kicker

Lena: Pair of tens

Jesse: Three Kings

Genji: Two pair, Aces and Queens

Fareeha: Jack high, ten kicker

Lucio: Pair of eights

The relief on Satya’s face was incredibly obvious as soon as Fareeha put her cards down. I think that girl wants to not lose almost as much as I do. As far as I can tell, we’re both tied, but neither of us are in an especially advantageous position. I’m definitely wearing more clothes next time.

I’m a little surprised how certain I am that I’d be attending “next time”.

“It’s about time,” Fareeha says. “I was starting to get a bit warm.”

“If you really want to cool down, just throw the next hand,” Jesse says.

“ _ You _ should throw the next hand,” Fareeha says.

“Well, I didn’t know you wanted me to strip so quickly.”

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “You know what I mean. Aren’t you overheated dressed like a cowboy all the time?”

“This thing was designed for desert heat. I’m perfectly comfortable. Anyway, I think you’ve stalled long enough.”

 

_ Fareeha POV _

The basement does feel a lot better once I take my jacket off. Lena must’ve bumped the heat up to make us want to strip or something. While the idea of throwing the next hand is mildly appealing, I’d rather keep my modesty for a little bit longer. Besides, Jesse and Genji seriously need to start losing, each of them have only lost one article of clothing. They’re way behind the curve and, barring a losing streak, there’s a possibility that one of them could win with a shred of decency left. And that’s unacceptable.

Let’s take a look at these cards: 10D, AH, 4D, 5H, 7D. As usual, I hold on to the highest two and ditch the rest, which nets me: 3C, 3H, JH. Not great, but doable. I can survive this.

Fareeha: Pair of threes

Lucio: Three twos

Hana: Pair of Queens

Sombra: Pair of sixes

Satya: Pair of fives

Lena: Pair of twos

Jesse: Two pair, eights and nines

Genji: King high, jack kicker

Boom. Called it. One of the boys finally lost. Theoretically, if he lost the next two hands as well, he’d have to do a dare and be down to his underwear. Unlikely, but it’s kind of fun thinking about how easily the tide could turn.

 

_ Sombra POV _

I make eye contact with Fareeha, and we both catcall as Genji pulls his scarf off. I like this girl, we could probably get along.

I do wish people would start losing quicker, once more people start to get in a “risk of nudity” zone is when I’d want to start masturbating. I’m in a good position now, if I throw two turns then I’ll be down to my underwear and ready to go. I could also throw once Hana or Satya seem to be at some kind of risk, just to save their modesty (although I do want to see both of them strip, especially Satya).

Anyway, let’s look at what we’ve got here. KD, AC, 9H, 7C, 4D. Pretty straightforward, let’s just ditch the non-face cards. For their sacrifice, I receive: 3D, 9C, 4H. Welp, looks like I’m doing my dare now. If I’d just kept the nine I’d be safe, but hindsight is 20/20. I don’t mind much, I’m perfectly fine being the first loser, but I did place myself a bit further ahead of the curve than I’d anticipated.

Sombra: Ace high, King kicker

Satya: Pair of tens

Lena: Pair of twos

Jesse: Pair of sevens

Genji: Pair of Jacks

Fareeha: Ace high, Jack kicker

Lucio: Three sixes

Hana: Pair of Aces

“Damn,” Fareeha says.

Damn indeed. Without her even trying, she’s lost as many hands as I have. Maybe I should’ve thrown, but it’s too late now. I’d feel a little more bad if it was Hana or Satya, but Fareeha can handle herself.

 

_ Satya POV _

While everyone else watches Fareeha pull her shirt off, I instead study their reactions. Jesse and Genji look very intrigued for some reason (they’re just breasts, still in a bra. I don’t see what’s so captivating,) and Lena and Sombra are paying quite a bit of attention to. An emotion I can’t read crosses Hana’s face, it seems sort of surprised with a hint of something else. I should ask her if she’s okay, shouldn’t I? But I don’t really know if anything’s wrong, would that be weird?

Sombra’s probably better at reading emotions than I am (of course, there are AI’s better at it), so I tap her on the shoulder. “Hana looks weird, is she alright?” I whisper.

She takes a quick glance at her neighbor, who’s busy looking at her new cards. “Alright, so what I think happened was Fareeha’s tits are a lot larger than any of us expected, and Hana’s not especially well endowed in that department,” she whispers. I appreciate how quiet she’s being, I had a friend back in vishkar whose “whispers” were above the level of normal human speech. “So she was probably just a bit jealous for a second, she’ll be fine.”

I sigh. I just don’t get what the big deal is. If anything, smaller breasts like mine and Hana’s are much more convenient without providing any functional disadvantages.

Whatever. I’ll just play the hand. I’ve got QC, JH, 4H, JC, JD. Looks like I’m guaranteed safety. I get rid of the four just because I might as well, and get AS in return. Technically better, but functionally useless. 

Satya: Three Aces

Lena: Jack high, ten kicker

Jesse: Pair of nines

Genji: Pair of threes

Fareeha: Ace high, Jack kicker

Lucio: Two pair, twos and eights

Hana: Pair of threes

Sombra: Pair of sixes

So this loss will have Lena tied with myself, Hana, and Genji. Jesse’s now completely in the lead, which I’m fine with as I’d probably be more comfortable with other naked girls than naked boys. The four of us are one step ahead of Fareeha and Lucio, and two steps ahead of Sombra. While I can’t imagine why Sombra was apparently trying to lose, I’m grateful for it.

“Ah, glad you’re stepping aside to give me the win,” Jesse comments.

“You  _ wish _ ,” Lena says. “Trust me, I know how this game works. You’re in for a fall real soon.”


	9. Hands 24, 25, 26, 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of guys and also a girl strip something off

_ Jesse POV _

I follow Lena’s hands as she slides her jacket off her shoulders and drops it on the floor. She’s wearing a fairly baggy Union Jack tee shirt underneath, showing a minor swell of her breasts without hugging them. Fareeha’s reveal was a bit more exciting, between her armor on the battlefield and her fairly conservative choices of clothing I don’t think anyone expected her breasts to be as big as they were. They’re not monstrous by any means, but they’re a good size. I had to stretch my legs a bit to keep the blood flowing  _ throughout _ my body and not focused on one location.

I accept my five cards: QD, 7D, 10D, 4D, QS. In a normal game, I’d jump on the opportunity for a flush, but in this case I’d be an idiot to ditch the pair of queens. I’ll get rid of everything else.

4D, 7S, 10C. Alright, so I would’ve ended up with a flush anyway. And also a pair, a possibility that can only happen when you play with two decks. What would that count as? I suppose it doesn’t matter now.

Jesse: Pair of Queens

Genji: Two pair, Jacks and twos

Fareeha: Pair of Aces

Lucio: Pair of threes

Hana: Pair of Queens

Sombra: Pair of eights

Satya: Two pairs, threes and sixes

Lena: Two pair, queens and fours

“God, you  _ again _ , man?” Lena teases. “You’ve lost more clothes than both the other boys combined.

He smiles and shrugs. “Maybe that’s my plan.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sombra smirks. I notice Hana’s nose twitch when she says that.

“Lucio, can I just point out that you’re officially tied with Sombra?” Genji says.

“No, I’ve got three left, she’s only got two.”

“Yeah, but she’s got an extra dare,” I remind him. “You’re both four turns away from being naked.”

“Aw, crap.”

 

_ Lena POV _

Woah! I mean,  _ woah _ ! I seriously have no idea how Fareeha’s been hiding those from us. I don’t know why, either, they’re absolutely beautiful and I kind of really want to see them.

I don’t really mind having to strip my jacket, it is getting kind of warm in here and I’m don’t mind all that much anyway. It would be pretty dumb if the girl who suggested the game was too ashamed to show herself, wouldn’t it?

Lucio takes his socks off (I never realized how big his feet were), leaving him with only three major articles and a dare. Poor boy’s probably going out early. No need to delay his fate, though. Let’s look at the cards.

3D, 8D, 4H, 8H, 3H. Two pair, right off the bat! As I expected, losing the 4 doesn’t give me anything extra (6D), not that I needed it anyway.

“Alright, let’s see ‘em!”

Lena: Two pair, eights and threes

Jesse: Pair of tens

Genji: King high, queen kicker   
Fareeha: Two pair, fives and nines

Lucio: Three twos

Hana: Ace high, king kicker

Sombra: Pair of fives

Satya: Pair of twos

“So close,” Genji says.

“Finally, the guys are starting to lose again,” Sombra says. I roll my eyes, she’s getting on my nerves.

“If you want us to lose, all ya have to do is ask,” Jesse drawls. “Wouldn’t refuse a pretty girl like you.” I’m tempted to glare at him. We’ve been friends for ten years, he’s supposed to always have my back. I can’t believe he’s  _ flirting _ with the enemy!

“In that case…” she angles her face down a little and looks up at him with wide eyes. “Please?”

“Okay, that’s enough! Genji, take your socks off so I can deal.

 

_ Sombra POV _

Alright, Lena needs to cool it. I get it, I’m Talon and she’s been in Overwatch since before the fall, but I’m just here for the game. I wanna show myself off and see some hot guys and girls do the same, and she’ll just have to deal with that.

6H, 4H, QC, 5S, 9H. Now, do I want to throw or not? If I hold onto the 9 and the Queen I’ll have a fighting chance of getting not last, but ditching the 9 could make a decent throw hand. I think I’ll wait an extra turn or two before throwing again, see what else happens and who else loses. I lose the low cards, and in return: 4D, 9C, 4S. Looks like throwing wouldn’t have worked anyway.

Sombra: Two pair, fours and nines

Satya: Three nines

Lena: Pair of threes

Jesse: Ten high, seven kicker

Genji: Queen high, ten kicker

Fareeha: Pair of Queens

Lucio: Pair of Jacks

Hana: Three tens

Damn. Looks like it wouldn’t have mattered much if I’d thrown anyway.

“Jesse, what the fuck?” Fareeha asks.

“She asked nicely,” he says, trying not to laugh.

“Seriously? Can we stop with the throwing?” Lena asks.

“I am in full favor of people throwing,” Genji says. If he’d lost that hand, it would’ve been pretty devastating, tying him with Lucio and myself.

“Just… can we play the game like we’re supposed to?”

 

_ Genji POV _

Oh my god, how did I not notice that Fareeha was that hot? She was always beautiful, but… wow.

I’m also very glad Jesse decided to throw the last round, because I’d be in a pretty bad state if he didn’t. He’s got this odd way of always coming through when I need it. Hopefully I can do the same for him.

He folds his serape and leaves it on the floor behind him as Lena deals out the cards. I get: JH, 10C, 2C, 9S, KH. Decent face cards, hopefully I can match them by ditching the lower three. 3S, QS, KH. Perfect.

Genji: Pair of kings

Fareeha: King high, Queen, Jack, ten, six kicker

Lucio: Two pair, Aces and threes

Hana: King high, Queen, Jack, ten, eight kicker

Sombra: Pair of Jacks

Satya: King high, nine kicker

Lena: Two pair, nines and tens

Jesse: Pair of Aces

Damn. That was intense. Watching Fareeha during that was amusing, it looked like she was on a rollercoaster while Hana was putting her cards down and then she looked super relieved when Satya lost. Satya, of course, looks pretty irritated.

_ Lena POV _

“So, you two have been quiet,” Sombra says, turning to Hana and Lucio. “You guys shy or something?” Satya looks like she was about ready to take off her stockings, but she stopped to watch Sombra.

Hana shrugs. “I’ve mostly just been watching.”

“What, got nothing to say? You’re pretty famous for being good at commentary, I’d find that hard to believe.”

“That’s when I’m D.Va,” she says. “I’m a lot more of an observer in real life.”

I’ve noticed that too, she can talk into a microphone for hours but when training she seems perfectly content to remain quiet. Maybe she’s just saving her words for when she’s streaming.

“Interesting,” Sombra says. I suddenly realize what she’s up to. Satya doesn’t seem all that happy to have to take her stockings off. Sombra’s stalling so she won’t have to yet. I’m tempted to be annoyed at her for holding up the game, but I force myself to realize that I’d probably think it was cute if someone else was doing it.

“Sorry to interrupt, but isn’t Satya supposed to be doing something right now?” Lucio asks.

“Oh, because you’d just  _ love _ to see that,” she retorts.

“Guys—” Sombra starts.

“Don’t—” Hana tries.

“I’d  _ love _ to see what? I’d  _ love _ to not have to see you at all, but you’re kind of holding up the game, so could you just get to it?”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You’re just—”

“Okay, you’d  _ better _ not finish that sentence!”

“Please—” Hana actually looks a little concerned, and Lucio doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to that.

“Or  _ what _ ? You’ll get your little friends in a tantrum and steal something again? That’s all—” he starts shouting over her, and I can’t make out what they’re saying.

“Guys! Guys!” I try to get their attention.

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Fareeha roars. Lucio flinches and jumps, she was practically in his ear. Both of them stop immediately. She must’ve picked that up from her mother.

“Thank you. Everyone, just take five. Break off, talk to someone you like, just cool down. This is supposed to be a friendly game, okay?”

Both of them grumble, and Hana looks at me gratefully. We stand up, stretch, and spread through the room.


	10. Break time, and hand 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit happens during a mandated time-out, and also another hand happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, comments are the best motivator to get me writing one of these (I may be addicted). I actually had half this chapter written a while ago before I discovered Healslutting and just *had* to get started on writing something for that, and this fell by the wayside, so since class was cancelled today I banged this out.

_ Sombra POV _

“You alright, chica?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “I can’t stand being angry and I can’t stand him for making me angry. It feels so… hot in my head, and it always takes so long to go away, and I’m sure once it does he’ll just be back to rile me up again.”

“Have you ever considered why he’s angry?”

“Because he is immature. Vishkar comes to his city, makes it clean, opens up jobs, improves the quality of life. He and his dirty band of street musicians throw a fit and fight back.”

“Did anyone in the city ask you to come? Maybe they were happy just the way they were, and when Vishkar came, they fought back because you were threatening their way of life.”

“Their way of life was unhealthy, unproductive, unclean!”

“And they seemed to enjoy it. Think of it this way. I love computer science. You love architecture. Two different lifestyles, but we’re both happy with what we do.”

“That’s incongruous.”

“Well, I don’t think it is, but let’s look at it another way. Do you like beer?”

“No.”

“Great. Let’s say you’re at your favorite restaurant, and I’m waiting on you. You ask for water, I bring you a glass of beer. Personally, I’d be delighted if that happened, but I imagine you’d be pretty upset. Especially if I kept insisting that because I like beer, you should too, and not give you an option to go back to water, simply forcing you to accept that you either have to drink beer or give up your favorite restaurant.”

“That… that isn’t…” it’s painfully obvious on her face that she can’t find the right words to express what she’s thinking, and I can’t find the right ones to help her understand.

“Alright, I’m running out of analogies. Just try to see it the way he does. He’s a musician. If Vishkar turns the bar he always plays in into a pharmacy, then he’s not gaining a pharmacy, he’s losing a venue and all the friends that were in it. Classing up a ‘shitty’, greasy restaurant isn’t giving him access to fine dining, it’s closing off a favorite hangout.”

She shakes her head. “We made that city safe. We imposed order, we created jobs—”

“Do a comparison, real quick. How much did that help the civilians, and how much did it help Vishkar?”

“I don’t… what are you saying?”

“I’m sure you believe that you’re doing the right thing. But Vishkar controlled the city to make money. That’s it, hun.”

She becomes visibly upset, and I start to feel bad, but I think this is what she needs. “We were supposed to be helping people. That’s what we do.”

“Maybe it started that way, but it all got lost somewhere. You think you were helping?” I point over to Lucio. “Why not go ask him if he felt like you helped.”

 

_ Hana POV _

“Are you okay?” I ask Lucio, following him across the room.

He exhales audibly. “I dunno. She just… she just…” he balls his fists in frustration.

“I really hate seeing you like this.”

“I know. I hate being like this.” He sighs. “If you were there during Vishkar’s takeover, though… you’d understand. A bunch of rich assholes taking over our town, and she has the nerve to call  _ me _ a thief. I stole a gun? They stole our way of life!”

I sigh. “I know. Let’s just talk about something else, alright? This is supposed to be a fun night.”

“Are you having fun?” he asks.

I have to think about it for a second. “Sort of, I guess. I like hanging out with everyone…” he looks at me, waiting for me to finish. “We’re just getting started. We haven’t even gotten to the dares yet.”

“You think the dares are gonna be fun?”

I shrug. “I dunno. Maybe? What was yours?”

“Headstand beer.”

I smile. “Nice. Mine was to wear a bra on your head for two turns.”

He starts laughing. “Really? That’s awesome.”

“See? If we’re not having fun, we make it fun. That’s pretty much our jobs, anyway.”

“You’re right. I mean, we do have some pretty great people here, there’s no reason we shouldn’t be enjoying this!”

“Exactly! So can you just do your best and try to ignore Satya?”

He sighs. “I will if she will.”

“Thank you.”

“Um… I didn’t just jinx it, did I?” He glances over, and I see Satya marching towards us, some expression I can’t read on her face.

“Why did you do it?” she asks.

“What?”

“I really want to know, I’m not being difficult. Why did you fight us? Please.”

He looks surprised, but he’s ready to dive into it. “We were happy, all of us, for the most part. Yeah, we had our problems, but who doesn’t? And then  _ you _ showed up. Started cleaning shit up, like when your mom would come into your room and move everything around even though you already had it the way you liked it. Fine, we could deal. Then the factories opened, and all the new jobs  _ you _ created elsewhere were way out of any of our leagues, we had no choice but to work for shit pay in those shit factories—”

“How much?” she asks.

“30 an hour.” He practically spits. He’s angry, and I feel it, but it’s the venting kind of angry where he just has to get it out and hopefully it’ll be over soon.

She does the calculations in her head, and I see her lips move silently as she converts between currencies and probably even accounts for inflation. Lucio’s silent as he waits for her to be done, an angry glare of a silence. Her face falls and her eyes widen, and she quickly double checks her math. “That can’t… that’s not…”

“It was. For a second, we thought ‘fine, whatever. Live on cheap food for a while and surely we’ll get raises or figure something else out’. Of course, you guys already closed down everywhere that was affordable! We had to go into overtime. Artists like me couldn’t create. Parents couldn’t see their children. Just when we thought it couldn’t get worse, the police crackdown came. It seemed like everything was illegal, and people were hauled off to jail for petty offenses en masse, usually winning if they tried to appeal because they’d done nothing wrong in the first place! You want to know why we fought back? We had to fight back! We—”

“I’m sorry.” For a second I think I heard her wrong, she’s speaking so quietly.

“What?” Lucio asks, just as shocked as I am.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. We were told we were helping, but it’s clear to me that we weren’t. I don’t know how much I contributed to this, and I hope it wasn’t a lot, but whatever I may have done, I’m sorry.” She extends a hand, too… something to look him in the face, instead staring at the wall next to him. “Can you… forgive me?”

Confused, he looks first at me. I nod, wanting to encourage him. He takes her hand in his, and they shake firmly. “A-alright, sure. Thank you for apologizing.”

“I hope I can make it up to you somehow.”

“I’ll let you know.” She starts to walk away, and I nudge him with me elbow.

He groans in surprise. “What?”

“You too,” I whisper and point to her.

“Huh? Oh!” he suddenly realizes what I mean. “Satya!”

“Yes?”

“I’m, uh, sorry too. For what I said earlier.” She briefly makes eye contact, nods, and then walks back to her spot.

 

_ Lena POV _

“Does this usually happen?” Jesse asks.

“Every once in a while. People are vulnerable and sometimes get emotionally charged, and it’ll just boil over. Breaks like these are usually pretty good at defusing it, but I’ve never seen anything like what Lucio and Satya got into. Hopefully they can get over it.”

“Hope so. Haven’t known either of them long, but I really didn’t expect either of them to get into something like that.”

“Well, they’ve got a pretty bad history. Looking back, I think this was just waiting to happen. I guess I was just hoping that maybe doing something like this would help them get past it. We’re supposed to be a team, we can’t do that if they’re constantly fighting. Maybe I was just too optimistic.” I can’t help but feel a little defeated.

“Night’s still young. You never know,” he shrugs. “Who knows? Maybe they won’t be the only enemies that walk away friends.”

“What are you…” I trail off as I suddenly realize he means me and Sombra. “No. Definitely not.”

“Well, why couldn’t ya? You guys aren’t that different from Lucio and Satya.”

“Yeah, we are. Lucio and Satya both think they’re doing what’s right. I’m fighting the good fight while she’s a mercenary for Talon.”

“You don’t think she’s doing what she thinks is right?”

“No! I think she’s just doing whatever gets her money with no regard to what’s right!”

“But to what end?” he asks. I sigh. He gets like this sometimes, cryptic and frustrating sometimes. “I was kind of like her once. Operating outside the law, sometimes doing stuff I wish I didn’t because it paid, but I was working for what I believed in. Maybe she’s doing the same.”

“Maybe she’s not. No offense, but she’s been getting up to a lot more than you used to.”

“Yeah, you’ve got me there. We thought we were playing checkers and she’s been over there playing chess.”

I can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of that. “Oh my God, where’d you get  _ that _ from?”

“Genji and I were watching videos from earlier in the century. The 2010s were  _ weird _ . Anyway, the only way we’ll find out is to ask. Now’s the right time. Come on.”

I sigh and follow him over.

“Hola,” she waves when she sees us.

“Alright, I just have to ask… what are you doing?”

“Now? Here? After the game? What do you mean?”

“Why are you attacking everyone? What do you want? Why are you working with Talon?”

“I only  _ attack _ people when they deserve it. Usually I just expose them. I hate it when people in power keep secrets. If the people under them deserve to know something, I make sure they do.”

“You hate secrets?” I ask, a bit incredulous. “What’s your name?”

“Olivia.”

I’m a little stunned, but narrow my eyes. “You’re lying.”

“You could say that. I’ve gone by Sombra for so long, ‘Olivia’ might not even exist anymore. Names are tricky. Anyway, you had more important questions?”

“There’s got to be something more than that. You’re in way too deep for some vigilante fantasy.”

“Vigilante fantasy… that could be a good band name. Or song title. Wait a second.”

I roll my eyes, but wait as she looks across the room. “Aaaaand… that.” She points to Satya and Lucio, who to my surprise, are shaking hands. “That’s what I want. I knew Lucio’s side of the argument. I just learned Satya’s side. From that, I figured out how to help them make up. The more information I have, the more—”

“That’s bullshit! You work for Talon, you can’t ‘make friends out of enemies’ while working with terrorists!”

“Can’t I? They’ve got the money and the firepower to get me anything I want, as long as I frame it like it’ll benefit them. If they stop being useful, I suppose I’ll leave. And on the topic of making friends out of enemies…” she extends her hand to me. I look up at her in disgust.

“No! Even if you’re not lying to me, you still work for Talon! You still attack people, steal things, ruin lives! There’s no way I’d ever be ‘friends’ with you! You shouldn’t even be here!”

She shrugs and puts her hand in her pocket. “Alright. Guess I can’t change your mind. Five minutes are almost up, by the way.” She sits back down.

I walk back to my spot, fuming. “Shame,” Jesse says. “You could’ve made a cute couple.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Just trying to lighten the mood here. Didn’t you say the whole point of the break was to get people to calm down?”

“Well you weren’t helping, telling me to go talk to her.”

“I was hoping you’d at least listen to her.”

 

_ Fareeha POV _

From what I could tell, most people had a decent break. I got to catch up with Genji, which was nice, but I really wish I could’ve had a shirt on. Someone else better get topless real soon. Fortunately, Satya’s a step closer as she peels the stockings off her legs to reveal the smooth brown skin underneath. To confirm an early suspicion, a sneak a look over at Genji, and sure enough, he’s staring at her feet. Well, whatever works.

Satya seems to have calmed down immensely, but Lena looks supremely pissed as she passes out the cards. Hopefully she’ll go back to normal soon enough, she usually does. Speaking of cards, let’s take a look. QS, 9D, 2C, QS, 6S. Wow, not only do I have a pair, I have two of the exact same card. Obviously, I’ll hang onto those two and ditch the other three. 3D, AS, 7H. No improvement, but that’s pretty much the standard.

Fareeha: Pair of Queens

Lucio: Pair of Aces

Hana: Pair of Aces

Sombra: Pair of nines

Satya: Pair of Kings

Lena: Pair of Queens

Jesse: Two pair, Jacks and fives

Genji: Pair of sevens

“Huh. Thought I was safe there.”

“You’re never safe,” Sombra says.

“You sure about that?” Jesse asks. “Because you’ve been rockin’ the t-shirt and panties look for about a dozen turns now.”

“Thought I’d get comfortable before cleaning up. Besides, what can I say? I love to live dangerously. So Genji, you gonna take of your socks, or show us what’s under that robe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started a tumblr, so if you want to stay posted on when I update these, ask me questions, or just say hi, come check me out at dleinad256.tumblr.com  
> here's to hoping I don't leave anything on hiatus for this long


	11. Hands 29-32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally made it back to this  
> college is hard, guys ):

_ Genji POV _

Gotta say, that was a pretty well-needed break. From what Fareeha and I could tell it had its intended effect, Lucio and Satya seem to have made up by some miracle, leaving the whole room a lot more relaxed. I retake my seat, and of course, lose the next hand.

Sombra raises an interesting question. I thought losing socks right after shoes was a given, but it is getting a bit warm in here and I am fully dressed under the robe… yeah, I’ll take it off. The fabric falls to the ground once I untie the knot. I suppose this has me tied with Satya and Fareeha.

“Never understood why you always wear that robe,” Jesse says.

“That the stetson talking?”

“Point taken.”

Lena hands out new cards and holy  _ shit _ ! JS, 5S, KC, KS, 5D. Returning the Jack gets me a Jack of hearts in return, hilariously enough, but I could’ve gotten a two and it wouldn’t have made a difference.

Genji: Two pair, fives and Kings

Fareeha: pair of nines

Lucio: Three Jacks

Hana: Ace high, seven kicker

Sombra: Pair of nines

Satya: Pair of sevens

Lena: Two pair, Aces and Queens

Jesse: Ace high, ten kicker

Ouch. Hana looked so hopeful when he put down the ace, then when she noticed the ten… oof. She doesn’t seem as upset about losing anymore, thankfully. I’m not sure if it was because of the break or because she’s not at as much of a disadvantage anymore, but she doesn’t curse or get visibly pissed off this time.

Not wanting to push her, no one says anything.

 

_ Satya POV _

I’m curious how much of the disappointment on Hana’s face is caused by the desire not to be naked and how much is just because she lost the hand. I do not think modesty has come into play yet, I’ve seen her in much less than this. On hotter days she wanders the watchpoint in form-fitting tank tops and shorts cut very high up her thighs. Meanwhile, she’s made a career out of being the absolute best at games, so perhaps every lost hand is a blow to her ego, the loss of something important to her.

She puts the headphones on the floor behind her. Maybe it’s something else, something I just can’t see even if it’s obvious to everyone else in the room. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to me.

Regardless, it seems she and I are in the same boat. One loss and both pieces of underwear are exposed, then we’re at the mercy of the dares. Hopefully the cards will be kind to us: 4D, QD, KH, 4S, 10H. Well, this is frustrating. Obviously I keep the low pair and the King, but do I keep the Queen too in hopes that I’ll get another in return? Or do I turn it in to raise my odds of getting a King?

The latter choice proves to be the right one, netting me a 2H and a KC. With two pairs, I should be perfectly safe.

Satya: Two pair, Kings and fours

Lena: Two pair, Aces and Queens

Jesse: Queen high, nine kicker

Genji: Three eights

Fareeha: Two pair, tens and Jacks

Lucio: Pair of Kings

Hana: Ace high, King kicker

Sombra: Pair of tens

I wonder how the others feel about him losing, how they feel about anyone losing. Who roots against who? Does anyone want to see him naked more than they want to see Genji or Lucio? Is there anyone no one wants to see naked? Do people want to see me naked? Is that a good thing?

I just don’t care much for seeing other people naked. It’s not that I dislike it, it just doesn’t… “do anything” for me. And I’m not sure how I’d feel about other people wanting to see me naked. If someone was lusting after me, would they want me to reciprocate? Could I?

 

_ Hana POV _

This is it, I guess. One more loss and I’m in my underwear. I wish I’d known beforehand people might be seeing it, I’d have tried to match instead of throwing on whatever was on top of its respective drawer. Then again, I doubt there’s such a thing as turning up underdressed to a strip game.

Everyone quietly watching me take off my headphones is almost as weird as the catcalls. It’s only a second between taking them off and Lena dealing the cards, but it feels way longer. The next hand worried me, but fortunately Jesse took the fall instead. He takes his belt off.

“Damn, I was hoping to see you in the belt and nothing else,” Fareeha says.

“Well, we could arrange that later,” he winks. Genji pretends to gag. I try to keep the image out of my head… but when it inevitably forces its way in, it’s actually not so bad.

Next hand: 4C, KC, 3C, 7C, 6D. It’s terrible and I hate it. Everything but the king has to go, which leaves me with JH, 4C, 2D… and KD. Thank fuck.

Hana: Pair of Kings

Sombra: Pair of fours

Satya: Pair of fives

Lena: Pair of Kings

Jesse: Pair of fives

Genji: Pair of Jacks

Fareeha: Three sevens

Lucio: Pair of tens

“Way to ruin it, Fareeha,” Genji says.

“What?”

“Everyone put a pair down except you,” Lucio points out.

“How about we just declare her the loser of the round?” Genji suggests.

“What the hell? I  _ won _ that!”

“You pervs will get a look at her panties later,” Sombra says. “Pass the dare jar?”

Oh. That’s right. She doesn’t have a bra on. All eyes are trained on the dare jar as Lena passes it over to her, and then we’re glued to the piece of paper as she unfolds and reads it.

 

_ Sombra POV _

Aw. Lame. “Next time someone takes off an article of clothing, you take it off for them”. Well, I guess not “lame”, but I wish I got this later, when I could take off someone’s underwear. Let’s see… I guess it depends on who decides what I take off. I wouldn’t reach up a girl’s shirt and take their bra off, but in the case of the boys I’d rather take off their shirts or pants than their socks. Fareeha would probably have me take her pants off… Lena wouldn’t let me touch her… Lucio’s down to only his shirt and pants, so I’m fine either way there.

Really, though, I’m hoping one of the beauties on either side of me lose this round. As much as I know they both want to stay covered up, I just love undressing people, and I’d love rolling Hana’s bodysuit down her or lifting Satya’s dress, exposing their assuredly beautiful forms to—

Oh right, the cards. KS, KH, 7D, 2D, 2H. Nice, two pair off the bat! Switching out the 7 nets me a Jack, which doesn’t matter but sure looks more imposing.

Sombra: Two pair, Kings and twos

Satya: Ace high, Queen kicker

Oh my God, yes. Please.

Lena: Pair of Kings

Jesse: Ace high, King kicker

Genji: Two pair, Jacks and sevens

Fareeha: Pair of eights

Lucio: Pair of Aces

Hana: Ace high, King kicker.

Fuck. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have the next chapter up this week even if it kills me I hate taking breaks from everything like this


	12. Hands 33, 34, and a dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gayyyy

_ Sombra POV _

I turn to the girl on my right. She looks resigned, probably having been certain that she was going to lose as soon as she traded her cards. I hope my excitement isn’t too visible on my face as I turn towards her, but I can feel my cheeks flushing slightly. Everyone watches us, silent, as I nudge myself a bit closer.

“It opens from here,” she tells me, pointing to a silver clasp over her left breast. Wordlessly, I take it between my fingers and pull it open. I can feel the firmness of her breasts as I graze them, and feel a desire to take them in my hands, feel their weight, gently squeeze…

Her black bra is fairly modest, but I still expose some cleavage when I unwrap her top. I want to look her in the eyes, but only her eyelids meet me. She’s staring pointedly at a spot on the ground. I glance back towards her shoulder as she slides her arm through her sleeve, and unwrap the blue fabric further around her body. She’s wonderfully slim, not incredibly skinny but with a pleasant softness about her abdomen. Her panties are the same black as her bra, completely nondescript and modest. Function over form, as she often prefers.

Her prosthetic catches my eye as I move to finish unwrapping her top from her. I think it’s wonderful. Her augmentation came out of necessity, rather than desire like mine, but it’s no less incredible. People are sometimes turned off when they find out about the mess of wires embracing my nervous system, seeing it just as an extension. It’s upsetting. My augments are a part of me, like my hands or my lungs or my heart, not like a shirt or a hat. She understands, I’m sure of it. I wonder if she’s ever had to deal with people thinking the same about her arm.

Once her top’s simply a pile of fabric on the floor next to us, she turns her head up to look at me. Her eyes are gorgeous, vulnerable in her undress but with the ever-present strength of her mind behind them, and I’m overcome with the desire to kiss her. Not even to full-on make out, simply brush my lips softly, briefly, perfectly against hers.

Then I find myself returning to my spot, and the moment’s over.

 

_ Satya POV _

Her fingers shake very slightly as she undoes the clasp. I wonder why, is she nervous? Excited? She wouldn’t be excited to undress me, would she? I want to look up on her face, read the expression there, but my eyes are stuck to the floor.

I wonder who looks, who stares when she uncovers my bra. Hana stared enviously at Fareeha, but mine aren’t quite as large, so hopefully she’s not measuring herself against me. I don’t like the idea of it, comparing body parts, and I especially don’t like equating it with one’s self esteem. It’s not healthy.

After pulling my second arm through, my eyes flick up towards her face. Normally eye contact makes me really uncomfortable, but the energy behind her eyes is different than most. I’m almost drawn to her, not that she’s pulling me in but more inviting me to her. I forget that there’s so many other people in the room, and my heart twinges when she very slightly tilts her forehead towards mine.

Then she pulls away, and I snap back to reality. My legs automatically pull up towards my chest, and I’m grateful Lena already took it upon herself to deal the next hand.

10D, 8S, 8H, 6C, 8C. Excellent.

Did she feel something there? The way she was looking into my eyes, that’s not… that’s more than just two people glancing at each other, right?

Trade in the ten and the six, getting me a 5C and JH in return.

I’ve never felt that before. Whenever someone looks me in the eyes I almost force myself away, but I could’ve stared through her purple contacts forever.

_ Satya: Three eights _

_ Lena: Two pair, eights and sixes _

_ Jesse: Ace high, King kicker _

_ Genji: Two pair, queens and fives _

_ Fareeha: Pair of Kings _

_ Lucio: King high, Queen kicker _

_ Hana: Pair of threes _

_ Sombra: Two pair, Queens and Kings _

I didn’t expect her to be so gentle, she’s been fairly cavalier the whole game that I wouldn’t have been surprised if she tore my clothes off. Was that just for me? Would she have done the same for Hana or Fareeha or Jesse?

“Thanks for savin’ me there, partner,” Jesse grins.

“Yeah, you really needed it.”

I wish the break happened now, I really want to talk to her.

 

_ Hana POV _

Oh my God, that hand was close. If Satya had a king instead of a queen and contested further, she and Jesse surely would’ve beaten me. Then I’d have lost my bodysuit and be sitting her in my underwear, and Sombra and Satya wouldn’t have had their cute little moment (they should’ve kissed), and I’d probably end up getting my own dare of wearing a bra on my head for two turns.

Then Lucio loses the next hand, and… oh my God, this is it, I’m gonna see Lucio shirtless. I kinda wish I was on the other side of the circle, just for this turn, so I could get a better view. He barely hesitates, just grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls it over his head in one swift motion. Sombra, Fareeha, and Lena cheer and whistle, motivating him to laugh and request the next hand. I just drink in the view.

He’s not overly muscular, but he’s definitely well toned with strong arms and the outline of a six pack. I’d love to rub my hands over them, feel their strength and hardness, lying on top of him and okay let’s stop staring and look at the cards now.

6S, 3D, 8S, 4C, 7D. How absolutely shit… well, I suppose there’s a straight draw in there, but it  _ has  _ to be a five, so it’s not worth it. I’ll just keep the eight to increase my chance of getting a pair and ditch the rest.

JH, 2D, 4C, 5C. I hate my life.

Hana: Jack high, eight kicker

Sombra: Three eights

Satya: Pair of Jacks

Lena: Pair of Aces

Jesse: Pair of tens

Genji: Two pair, Aces and Kings

Fareeha: King high, Jack kicker

Lucio: Pair of Queens.

This is it. They’re all gonna see my underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's got more dare suggestions, lay 'em on me


	13. Hands 35, 36, 37

_ Fareeha POV _

It’s about time I’m not the only one sitting around with my bra out, and after an incredible display of sexual tension, Satya’s sitting around in her underwear. As expected, her underwear’s very modest, but there are merits to leaving some things up to the imagination. I much prefer guys to girls, the only woman who’s ever really done anything for me is Angela, but I can still appreciate that she’s attractive and has a nice form.

Then it’s Lucio’s turn, and  _ this _ is what I was looking forward to. He’s a nice looking guy, doesn’t look like there’s an ounce of fat on him which just makes it easier to see the muscles beneath his skin. I’m fine just to stick with looking, though, Hana’s almost drooling at the sight of him. I hope they end up together after tonight, they’d be cute.

Speaking of Hana, it’s her turn next. She’s in the same position as Satya in my mind, not bad to look at but not my type. Doesn’t mean I won’t pay attention, though. She unzips her suit down to her chest, just above her bra, before pulling her arms out. Her breasts, contained in a pale blue bra, are about the same size as Satya’s, fairly small but they’ve probably got a good bounce to them. She’s slim, her stomach flat with faint traces of muscle beneath. It’s easy to tell she focuses much more on cardio than strength. Her panties are pink, and she quickly hides them by pulling her thin legs up to her body. Her signature confidence is gone, she’s now trying to make herself as small as possible.

Well, that’s enough ogling the other players for me. Let’s ogle some cards instead. 4C, 10D, 9H, 8H, 6C. If this was real poker, I’d probably be going for that straight draw, but this time it’s better to play it safe. I’ll just hold the 10 and 9.

My trade gets me 7C— fantastic. I could’ve gotten the straight draw after all. And with my 6C and 4D, I’m probably losing this one. That’ll teach me to play it safe.

Fareeha: Ten high, nine kicker

Lucio: Pair of sevens

Hana: Pair of Kings

Sombra: Pair of eights

Satya: Pair of Queens

Lena: Ace high, King kicker

Jesse: Ace high, King kicker

Genji: King high, ten kicker.

Well, looks like I’m about to be joining Hana and Satya.

 

_ Genji POV _

All eyes are on Fareeha as she stands to drop her jeans. She undoes the button and lets them fall unceremoniously to the ground, exposing long, tan legs and navy blue panties. She’s less shy than the other girls in her position, sitting cross-legged instead of hiding herself, and genuinely doesn’t seem to be bothered. It’s pretty hot.

So she’s now tied with Hana and Satya, with two pieces of underwear and two dares. They’re ahead of Lucio and Sombra, both with two pieces of clothing and one dare, but behind everyone else. Jesse and I are tied, having kept everything down to our socks on, only beaten out by Lena, who’s lost her socks but has an extra piece of clothing and dare on us. I’d been assuming Jesse would win for a while, but now Lena and I are both in the running.

Lena hands me a 9D, KH, AD, KC, 3C. Looks like I’m still in the running. I’ll ditch the 3 and 9 just to see where it takes me. 2S, 10H. As expected, no difference.

Genji: Pair of Kings

Fareeha: Pair of fours

Lucio: Pair of twos

Hana: Two pair, Aces and Queens

Sombra: Pair of Jacks

Satya: King high, Queen kicker

Lena: Pair of fives

Jesse: King high, ten kicker

“That’s a fall from grace if I’ve ever seen one,” Jesse says, referring to himself.

“I’m sorry, how graceful did you think you were?” Fareeha cracks.

“Partner, you have no idea.”

“He does ballet,” I say, hoping to convince someone.

“Square dancing,” he corrects. “Sorry about him, he’s not that cultured. Doesn’t know much about the fine art of dance.”

“Again, and you know so much?”

“Maybe I’ll take you for a spin sometime,” he winks. I swear she blushes a bit.

 

_ Lucio POV _

Okay. I’m shirtless, right between two girls in their underwear. This shouldn’t feel familiar, but it does. Oh God, it really does.

I can’t help but feel a little bad for Hana. I wish I had a jacket to wrap around her, but I’m a bit short on clothes myself for the moment. Maybe if there’s another break I should ask her if there’s some way of communicating when she has a really bad hand and I can take the L for her.

Speaking of Hana… I swear she was watching me when I took my shirt off. I mean, everyone watches when someone’s undressing, but she was  _ watching _ watching. I think, anyway. Maybe I’m just imagining it. Might be best just to ignore it and focus on the cards.

QC, 10H, 10S, 6S, JS. Now  _ these _ are cards. Trading in the 6 and Jack just nets me a 2 and a 3, but I’ve already got what I need.

Lucio: Pair of tens

Hana: Pair of fours

Sombra: Three sixes

Satya: Four kings

Lena: Ace high, Jack kicker

Jesse: Pair of Queens

Genji: Pair of sevens

Fareeha: Pair of eights

“About damn time!” Fareeha says.

“Not my fault if you can’t keep up!” She looks down at her outfit. “Now… shirt or tights?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be studying, but strip poker's MUCH more important


	14. Hands 38-41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> partial nudity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell finals suck so bad  
> But it's finally done, I'm on break now, I can devote much more time to writing porn  
> I've got such a fulfilling life

_ Lena POV _

“Wait, were you asking us?” Genji asks.

I roll my eyes. “Of course I was. Don’t care much either way, so choose for me.” They look at each other, none of them wanting to volunteer. “Fine,” I groan, and fish a coin out of my jacket pocket. “Heads, shirt, tails, tights.”

It’s heads, so I grab the bottom of my shirt and quickly pull it over my head. It really has gotten stuffy in here, and the air feels nice against my bare skin. Everyone’s eyes latch onto my orange sports bra containing my modest chest, and I try not to smirk at the attention. I was mortified when I was down to my underwear the first time I played, but now I love it. Being naked when you’re not supposed to is so exciting, so freeing, and attention poured onto you certainly helps.

Despite the relative disparity we started with, it’s a fairly even game now with everyone either having five to three turns before nudity, and there’s just about thirty turns before the game ends. We’re about halfway through, by my estimate, but the second half is always much more exciting than the first. Near-topless dealer is exhibit A.

I deal myself a KS, JD, 8H, QC, 2H. Decent base, but it all depends on what I get when I trade out the eight and the two… which happens to be 4D and 4C. Lovely.

Lena: Pair of fours

Jesse: Pair of eights

Genji: Pair of fives

Fareeha: Pair of Kings

Lucio: Pair of eights

Hana: Two pair, Jacks and Queens

Sombra: Pair of twos

Satya: Two pair, tens and Kings

All our eyes jump to Sombra, an almost smug expression on her face. “About time,” she says. No one else speaks, all clever or funny responses either lost or stuck. I wish she wasn’t so goddamn happy about it, she’s the enemy and I want to pound her into the ground but she’s taking all the fun out of beating her.

 

_ Satya POV _

I didn’t think I was going to pay attention as anyone undressed themselves, but when it comes time for Sombra to take her shirt off, I can’t help but watch. She’s so confident when she reaches down to grab the bottom of her shirt, I wish I could project an image like her.

She’s attractive, at least by usual standards, but I didn’t expect myself to be so attracted. I don’t experience either romantic or sexual attraction very often, but somehow she’s captivating me. I’ve only had two fleeting relationships, one with a boy and one with a transgender woman, and the latter was the only one I had any physical desire for. Women just fit together better than men, that’s the only way I’ve been able to explain it.

The boy was a nice enough partner, we got along and enjoyed each other, but I just couldn’t be aroused by him, so we broke up. I liked the girl a bit better, she was amazing, and if she’d been comfortable with it I would’ve had sex with her. Her shape was much more pleasing than his. Neither of us had any real sex drive, though, so neither of us initiated. We stayed together for almost two years.

Sombra pulls the shirt up over her stomach, and my eyes catch on her violet panties. I almost expected her to be wearing something much more revealing, but they cover about as much skin as mine do. I can’t help but follow her hands as they go up her soft curves, the beautiful contour of her hips that connect wonderfully to her ribs, very slightly visible under her smooth skin, and suddenly the bottom of her breasts are visible.

I very rarely fantasize about other people, even when I do masturbate it’s usually not to the idea of sex, but when I do it’s usually to someone like her. Slightly more voluptuous than me but not above average, a mysterious smile, an almost wild intelligence behind her eyes. It’s not just her body either, it’s the way she carries herself, the way she speaks, and how all that fell away when she undressed me.

Her shirt quickly rises over her breasts. I’d guess they’re in the B range, maybe C, with perfectly-sized dark nipples pointing out. She exposes them happily, playfully thrusting out her chest after she drops her shirt on the ground. I can’t seem to stop staring at them, and I feel blood rushing into my cheeks.

Jesse says something I can’t quite here. I think Genji laughs, no one else does. I’m starting to feel overloaded, and it’s taking a lot of energy just to stay present. I’m grateful when Lena gives me cards, I need something small to focus on.

2C, 3D, 5S, 8C, 7H. Okay, this sucks. I’m definitely not going for a straight draw, but even if I tried for a pair, the cards are so low I could probably lose. I think I’ll just hold onto the eight and ditch everything else, but I’m not happy about it.

My eyes wander back to her breasts while I’m trading cards. I swear I see her smirk at me and I’m sure I flush scarlet. I force my attention back to the cards once I get them, and fortunately they’re a lot better: JH, AD, QD, AC. I think I’m safe.

Satya: Pair of Aces

Lena: Two pair, Queens and fours

Jesse: Pair of Kings

Genji: Ace high, King kicker

Fareeha: Pair of sixes

Lucio: Pair of fours

Hana: Pair of sevens

Sombra: Pair of fives

“You expect me to follow  _ that _ ?” Genji asks.

“Well, not especially impressively,” Sombra says.

 

_ Genji POV _

I’ve seen Lena in her underwear before, so while it’s not an unwelcome sight, it’s also not especially remarkable. She looks nice in her bra, skin lightly tan and just a bit of pale cleavage visible, but there’s no need to stare just yet.

Then Sombra gets topless and she’s gorgeous. She’s not quite voluptuous, but she’s got great curves and the complete lack of tanlines gives me an image of her tanning naked on the beach. It’s also possible she just doesn’t get out much, but I’m gonna run with my theory. I’m very glad I still have pants on, because I harden rapidly once she’s exposed. It feels like my head is trying to tear through my boxers.

Of course, I lose next, so I have to peel of my socks after she put on such a hard act to follow. Obviously no one cares, but my toes are a bit more comfortable in the open air. Lena’s back in an undisputed lead (that had better end soon), and I’m tied with everyone except her, Lucio, and Sombra.

This time, my hand is: 4C, 10H, 8H, KC, 6D. Well, I suppose I’m one away from an all-evens hand, not that it’s worth anything. Guess I’ll just hold on to the higher two. Ditching the 4, 6, and 8 nets me 8H… which I  _ just _ got rid of, KH, 2C.

Genji: Pair of Kings

Fareeha: Two pair, Aces and Queens

Lucio: Pair of Kings

Hana: Pair of tens

Sombra: Ace high, King kicker

Satya: Ace high, Queen kicker

Lena: Queen high, Jack kicker

Jesse: Ace high, King kicker

Wow, that was just an abysmal hand all around. Satya’s incredibly relieved to see Lena lose (which I guess I called), and everyone else seems pretty happy about it as well. Even she doesn’t look too upset about it, already getting ready to pull down her tights.

“Weren’t you in the lead a few turns ago?” Jesse asks.

“It happens,” she says, “I won’t lose though.”

It occurs to me that Jesse and I are almost fully dressed and surrounded by a bunch of girls in their underwear. It feels a bit odd.

 

_ Sombra POV _

Oh my God I love being naked so much. It’s even more fun around strangers when everyone’s seeing you for the first time and no one can stop staring. Even if no one’s around it’s still just pleasant, the air around your bare skin, no tight or uncomfortable clothes to bother you, and sleeping naked on a soft bed is soooo blissful. Sometimes Moira “forces” me to walk around the base naked as “punishment”, but we both know she’s just helping me get around the dress code. I can already feel myself wetting, hot juice dripping down my slit, and the thought of someone noticing through my panties turns me on even more.

Hana casts a few curious glances towards me, eyes wide in the same quiet curiosity she’s had all night. Lucio, bless his heart, tries to pretend he’s not looking but he can’t help himself. Cute. Lena doesn’t seem to mind looking, but she seems mad that it’s  _ me _ , and she can just get over herself. I’m hot, and she can feel free to enjoy it.

Satya’s the intriguing one. I can feel her eyes drifting over to me, not looking at me with the same lust as most everyone else in here but with an expression I don’t see often enough to name. Entrancement, maybe, but with more lucidity… yeah, I’m just throwing around words now.

As a bonus little cherry on top, Lena’s gone from fully covered to just her underwear in four turns. Her breasts look nice, under her bra, I can’t wait to see them, and she’s got expectedly nice legs. Her creamy thighs contrast nicely with her dark panties (come on, Lena, you  _ knew _ we were playing strip poker, you couldn’t have matched your underwear), and she’s got a runner’s body with lean, slightly muscled legs.

I wish I could keep looking, but I’ve got some cards to deal with. 6C, 2C, QC, 3C, QS. In a real game I’d go for the flush draw, but here I’d be stupid to ditch the queens. The 6, 2, and 3 become a 9, 3, and 4. No better, but I suppose a bit more intimidating.

Sombra: Pair of Queens

Satya: Two pair, tens and Queens

Lena: Pair of twos

Jesse: Ace high, Queen kicker

Genji: Queen high, Jack kicker

Fareeha: Pair of sevens

Lucio: Pair of sixes

Hana: Ace high, ten kicker

“Wow, you two are just getting comboed,” I point out.

“It’s not our best day,” he admits.

“Hana, you should thank him,” Jesse points out. “If he wasn’t so bad at poker you’d have lost.”

“Thanks, Genji.” Her eye-roll is audible on her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stilllll looking for dares (or other suggestions for post-game stuff) if anyone's got any


	15. Hands 42-44

_ Fareeha POV _

Seems like just a couple turns ago I was the first one to have my bra out. Now all the girls are in their underwear and five of us are at risk for a dare next turn. Sombra looks great topless, I’m not physically attracted to her but her comfort and confidence almost floors me. I’ll have to stay just as composed as she is once I’m naked.

Genji takes his shirt off and casts it on the floor behind us. He’s a lot skinnier than I realized, and pretty wiry. A few scars here and there, nothing out of the ordinary. Not bad looking, but not my type. Aaaand now I’m just sitting on the floor between two shirtless guys. In my underwear. Not at all what I was expecting to do tonight. Probably would’ve been in the gym by now, finishing up my workout. Then maybe I’d get a glass of wine with Angela and Reinhardt. But no, instead I get to sit on the floor in my underwear and ogle people.

Could be worse, I suppose.

Lena gives me my five. 9S, AC, 4H, 8H, KS. Usual strategy, dump everything lower than a ten. It’s quite a lot more repetitive than normal poker, kind of boring at times. Then again, I’m losing quite a lot less money here than in normal poker.

Trading out my three cards gives me AS, 5C, 7C. Just what I was hoping for.

Fareeha: Pair of Aces

Lucio: Three sevens

Hana: Pair of Aces

Sombra: Pair of sevens

Satya: Four threes

Lena: Pair of sixes

Jesse: Ace high, Jack kicker

Genji: Pair of Jacks

“Have to say, it’s good to see you boys finally start losing,” I say.

“Glad you’re enjoying,” Jesse says. “Although if you wanted to see this before, all you had to do was ask.”

“Sometimes not even that,” Genji sighs. Jesse chuckles at some memory.

“Had some fun in Blackwatch, did’ya?” Lena asks.

“Sure did.”

“Don’t know if I’d call it fun,” Genji says.

 

_ Jesse POV _

I start unbuttoning and taking off my pants— my pants? Shit, I meant to go for my shirt. Damn muscle memory. Too late now, guess I’m going pantless first. Fortunately I didn’t wear my star-spangled speedo under my pants this evening, just standard blue and white boxer briefs. I sit with my legs crossed to lessen bloodflow to… certain places, as well as to help obscure any bulging that might appear.

“Oh my god, do you shave your legs?” Fareeha asks.

“No, I have your mother do it for me.” If we were twenty five years younger, that one really would’ve killed.

“Bro,” Genji says.

“I like how smooth it feels!” A couple people smirk at me. “Just give me the cards.”

JS, 7H, QH, 5D, 9S. Workable, just gotta prune out the five and seven. Lady luck smiles upon me, and gives me KD and JC. I think I’ll probably be safe.

Jesse: Pair of Jacks

Genji: Two pair, Jacks and Kings… show off.

Fareeha: Two pair, Aces and Tens

Lucio: Queen high, Jack kicker

Hana: Pair of fours

Sombra: Three threes

Satya: Pair of fours

Lena: Three eights

“You know, with more than half of us having to do a dare next loss, you’d think it would happen soon,” Fareeha says.

“Hey, if you want to do one, don’t let me stand in your way,” Lucio shrugs.

“I’ll pass. Now get naked.”

 

_ Hana POV _

He’s taking his pants off! He’s pulling them down! He’s kicking them off! He’s sitting back next to me! He’s muscular! His boxers are green! I need to calm down!

I’m glad I can just keep my excitement to myself. When I’m streaming I have to get excited over every little thing, it’s exhausting. It’s nice to get excited or happy and not have to scream about it, just enjoy it like most people do. All the better that I’m getting to enjoy a nearly-undressed international superstar.

I feel a little better about being in my underwear now that everyone else is. It’s been a long time since I played a game that wasn’t on-stream or part of a competition, I don’t have my number one status on the line. I’m not going to be the first one topless, naked, or masturbating. I think I can finally just enjoy the game now.

Let’s look at the cards: 9S, 4D, 6H, 8S, JH. Fuck this game, I hate it. Guess I’ll just trade in the lowest three for 6S, JS, 8H. Okay, I’ve got a decent pair, we’re back to liking the game again.

Hana: Pair of Jacks

Sombra: Pair of Aces

Satya: Pair of Queens

Lena: King high, Queen kicker

Jesse: Ace high, Queen kicker

Genji: Two pair, fives and Jacks

Fareeha: Pair of sevens

Lucio: Ace high, Queen kicker

Oh man, I hope she gets my dare, that would be funny. Actually scratch that, I hope a guy gets my dare. That would be funnier.

“Ooh, looks like it’s time for the dare jar,” Fareeha says.

“Sure is!” She looks more excited than I’d expect someone potentially about to embarrass herself publicly to be. Of course, she is the one who called us all here to play. The jar’s still by Sombra, and she passes it over, a smirk on her face.

“Let’s see,” she reaches into the jar and picks something. Her face goes pale when she reads it… is that a good sign? “Make out with the person you hate most in the room,” she reads. Oh no. That’s not good.

“Yes!” Sombra cheers, grinning. The Fareeha-Jesse-Genji group looks on in excited anticipation.

“Did you put this in here?” Lena demands.

“I wish.”

She’s clearly loving every second of this, which only pisses Lena off more. This is a terrible dare, who thought it was a good idea?


	16. Hands 45-48, and some more dares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my job I  
> hate my job I hate my job  
> I hate my job I
> 
> Little haiku for I wrote for you all, I call it "DON'T EVER WORK RETAIL, YOU STUPID, STUPID, BROKE COLLEGE STUDENT"
> 
> Anyway, between getting off my lazy ass to start a miserable job and looking for an apartment, I haven't really had any time to write (as several of you have been so kind to point out), so I called in sick and made a long-ish chapter with some dares to maybe make it up to you
> 
> Hopefully we'll find a place soon and free up more time, but if not updates may continue to be a bit sparse until school starts up and I finally stop going to work every day. Idk, maybe once I've got the time I'll try writing erotic novellas to post on Amazon so I don't have to work full-time retail next summer. Hm.

_ Lena POV _

Alright, guess I’ll get this over with. “Fine. Get over here.” She seems almost disturbingly eager, quickly appearing in front of me. “How long does this have to go for?”

“Let’s say a minute,” she suggests.

“Not you,” I grit.

“No, I think a minute sounds good,” Jesse says. I make a mental note to whack him later.

“Minute’s usually the standard for this kind of thing,” Fareeha adds. Her too, she’s also getting a whack.

“Fine.”

I place my hand behind me as a brace, expecting her to push me to the floor in a show of dominance. She surprises me, though, her lips brush gently against mine before we lock together and her tongue pokes into my mouth. My eyes close without my even wanting them to, it feels like a lover’s kiss.

Her hand ends up in my hair, tangling, long nails lightly scratching against my head. My heart surges when her other hand lands on my hip, thumb just above the waistband of my panties.

She moans into my mouth, a low, drawn out tone of bliss, and it resonates through my mouth and makes my brain fuzzy. I don’t think I can resist her when both hands wrap around my ass, give a firm squeeze, and pull me onto her lap. One of my legs wraps around her, locking us together. She draws a shudder out of me when her soft hand runs up my bare back, pinky dragging along my spine.

I’m half frozen when she pulls away. She’s smiling at me, a genuine smile, only small hints of her cocky persona around the edges. I do my best to ignore it and pick up the cards. I’ve got a game to run.

 

_ Genji POV _

My eyes are glued to them. How could they not be? Two gorgeous girls making out, one in their underwear, the other topless… it’s like heaven. I’m almost uncomfortably hard, my erection straining against my shorts, and Sombra’s unbelievably sexy moans aren’t helping in the slightest. It’s even hotter when Sombra pulls Lena on to her and Lena hugs her with her legs, stretching her foot out, curling her toes… 

It ends way too early, Sombra backing out almost as quickly as she went in, leaving Lena half stunned. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was almost lovestruck. She recovers almost too quickly, like she’s trying to distract herself by dealing the cards.

She hands me 6C, 8D, AC, 10C, 9C. I could go for a flush draw… in normal poker, there’d be no doubt about it, but here it’s a bit high risk when all I need is to not have the lowest hand…

Screw it, I’m going for it. Ace high, ten kicker isn’t great, but who knows, I could get a higher card or pair even if I don’t get… Eight of clubs! It worked! On the other side, I see how unnecessary that was, but I’m glad it worked.

Genji: Flush, clubs

Fareeha: Pair of Aces

Lucio: Ace high, Queen kicker

Hana: Two pair, nines and tens

Sombra: Pair of nines

Satya: Pair of Aces

Lena: Pair of sevens

Jesse: King high, Queen kicker

“Oh, thank God,” Lucio sighs when Jesse puts his cards down. I take a look at Hana, expecting her to be a bit disappointed that her crush won’t be doing anything, but she seems pretty serene. She looks at Jesse with quiet curiosity, waiting for his move. It seems like she’s calmed down quite a lot from earlier, when she was always anxious that she might lose and upset when she did. I’m happy she’s gotten over it.

“Woah there, bucko, didn’t think  _ you’d _ be so excited about this.”

“I’m two turns away from losing, I’ll get excited about anything right now,” Lucio says, smiling.

He’s right, I guess. He and Sombra are both a dare and a single article away from being naked. And now Jesse’s going to join them.

 

_ Fareeha POV _

Hot stuff, ladies. If these boys were a bit younger, I’m sure they’d be super hot and bothered, but they’re mature enough to watch quietly and enjoy the show. And I have to say, it’s quite the show. Sombra seems like she’s pulling out all the stops to get Lena turned on, and it seems like it’s working. Lena’s happily letting herself get drawn into it, embracing her… and then it’s over. Shame, I was quite enjoying seeing Genji staring at them.

Next up, Jesse taking his shirt off. This is a bit more my speed. He unbuttons his shirt, first showing hints of his hard pecs, then working his way down to a decent six pack. When he throws his shirt on the floor behind him, it’s easy to get a look at his full build. He’s certainly past the point of just being “fit”, but not quite at “ripped”. He’s not built like a strongman or wrestler (fortunately, as I’ve always found those body types to be more comical than hot), but rather just someone who works out regularly and makes sure to hit  _ every _ muscle group. It’s  _ very _ hot.

It’s not like I haven’t seen him shirtless before, but it’s the first time I’ve really looked at him, admired him. Am I staring? I think I might be staring. I’ll stare at some cards now.

KC, KS, 4H, JH, 10C. Downright amazing deal, with a fantastic pair to start with. I’ll ditch the 4 and 10, maybe I can make it even better.

4H, 5C. No worse, no better. Par for the course.

Fareeha: Pair of Kings

Lucio: Pair of tens

Hana: Ace high, king kicker

Sombra: Ace high, Queen kicker

Satya: Jack high, ten kicker

Lena: Ace high, Queen kicker

Jesse: Pair of twos

Genji: Pair of Queens

Bad round for all, it seems. Genji, Lucio, and I were the only ones with respectable pairs, and half of us had to resort to high cards. Not that I’m complaining.

Satya looks a bit anxious, though. It’s her first dare, and the poor girl could end up with something horrifically torrid. I can’t wait.

 

_ Jesse POV _

As much as Lena wants to pretend she didn’t enjoy that, she’s not fooling me. I’ve known her too long, I saw how into it she was. And her pretending to not care and just start dealing cards is only the icing on the cake. She’s not brushing it off, she’s just trying to make us think she is. Normally, I’d call her out on it, and to be honest, I’m not sure what exactly stopped me.

Aaaand I’m shirtless. I don’t mind, really, I’m not always a “if you got it, flaunt it,” kinda guy but I certainly don’t mind anyone looking, if they want. I don’t look half bad, if I do say so myself.

Poor Satya looks half sick when it’s her turn to do a dare. What was my dare again?  _ Make out with the person to your left _ , I think. Not sure what everyone else’s was, but I don’t think that would be too horrible for her. It would make Sombra happy, at the very least.

If her arm wasn’t prosthetic, I’m sure it would be shaking. She unfolds the dare sheet and reads it. “Take off the next article of clothing as seductively as possible.” There we go, that’s not too bad. “I’m… not quite sure how to do that.”

“Don’t worry,” Sombra says. “I’ll show you how once it’s your turn.”

She looks a bit nervous again.

“You just want to be slow about it,” I offer. She nods, but I’m not sure she quite understands. Ah, well, she’ll either get it or she won’t. No big deal either way.

And now I have cards. Let’s take a look: KD, 7C, 10C, KH, 2D. Pair of kings, not bad. Let’s trade out the other 3, just because. AD, JH, 2C. Well, nothing material, but that Ace sure looks imposing.

Jesse: Pair of Kings

Genji: Two pair, Jacks and fives

Fareeha: King high, Jack kicker

Lucio: Pair of Kings

Hana: Two pair, Kings and Queens

Sombra: Two pair, Aces and eights

Satya: Three sevens

Lena: Two pair, sevens and eights

“That was, by far, the most brutal loss yet,” Fareeha comments. She’s right, the second lowest was a high pair, and she loses with a high card.

“Brutal losses come with brutal punishments,” Genji says, gesturing towards the jar.

_ Make out with the person to your left… _ I remind myself. If she draws that, Genji owes me big time.

 

_ Lucio POV _

We’re deep in the game now, it seems. One girl topless, another three on the verge, everyone in their underwear… except for Genji, but I’m sure he’ll be out soon.

All our eyes are on Fareeha when she goes rifling around in the jar. I’m really curious what’s in there, maybe it’ll be something ridiculous. I think that’d be better than something sexy, really, just something goofy to break the tension. Like Hana’s dare, it’d be hilarious to see her with a bra on her head for a little bit.

“Let’s see here…” she pulls out a piece of paper. “Double dare! Stuff a pair of socks down your underwear, and keep it there until you have to take them off! Also, sit with your legs spread from now until the end of the game!” She takes a second to absorb what she just read. “Are doubles allowed?”

“Well, if you got this while you were taking your underwear off, it wouldn’t really work,” Jesse says. “So only one dare actually lasts the whole game.”

“Lena?” Fareeha asks.

“It’s on the card, you gotta do it.”

“Yes!” Sombra cheers. Lena ignores her.

“Was this yours?” she asks.

“Uh-huh!”

“Weirdo.” She balls up her socks and tucks them into her panties. They don’t lift up the edges or expose anything, like she may have been hoping, but rather it just produces a sizeable bulge in her crotch.

“Man, now  _ that’s _ hot,” Jesse says.

Fareeha cocks an eyebrow. “Really? It looks like I have a raging boner.”

“You’re telling me that’s not hot?”

“You’re telling me a girl with a raging boner is hot?”

“Yes!”

“He’s right,” Sombra says.

“Really?”

“Thank you!” Jesse says, pointing at her. “Come on, don’t tell us we’re alone here.” Everyone awkwardly looks around the circle at each other. “Lena?”

“I mean… I don’t know. I’ve never really given it much thought.”

“Lucio? Hana?”

Hana looks a bit surprised on being called on. “I don’t… know?” she manages. I then realize he’s also looking at me. All I can offer is a shrug.

“Satya?”

“It doesn’t make much of a difference,” she says.

“Close enough!” He seems happy enough with that. I’m surprised she has an opinion on it at all.

“Genji?”

“Don’t look at me.”

“You’re all missing out,” Sombra says.

“Totally missing out,” he agrees. “Genji, I’ll show you later.”

“You know, I think I’m good.”

“No you’re not,” Sombra insists.

“Can we just get back to the game??” Lena half-snaps. I realize everyone has a small pile of cards in front of them, and take mine.

4H, 6H, 7H, 6C, 4D. Solid,  _ very _ solid. The seven’s gonna go, poor guy, and in return it brings me the King of Hearts. Doesn’t do much for me, but that’s how it goes.

Lucio: Two pair, fours and sixes

Hana: Ace high, King kicker

Sombra: Pair of Kings

Satya: Pair of eights

Lena: Queen high, Jack kicker

Jesse: Pair of nines

Genji: Pair of Jacks

Fareeha: Pair of twos

Hana lets out a quiet sigh of relief when Lena’s almost improbably poor hand goes down. She’s still got a dare left, but I can tell she’s a bit nervous about what it might be.

“Alright, Lena, dare time,” Genji says, tilting the jar towards her.

“No no no,” Fareeha says, pulling it away. “She had her dare, remember?”

Oh shit. She’s right. My eyes can’t help but snap towards Lena as she reaches up to unclasp her bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Sombra are TOTALLY right here girls with dicks are SUPER hot.  
> come on, back me up guys


	17. Hands 49, 50, 51, 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forbidden" giving me writer's block so have more of this, I guess.

_ Hana POV _

What the hell is Jesse going on about? I mean, I’m not into girls without dicks, so I don’t really know if she’s made hotter with one… I guess it’s a personal thing? Whatever. It doesn’t even look like she has a dick, it just looks like every douchey guy who thinks you can’t tell he’s just stuck a sock down there, but not quite as funny.

Increasingly varying sexual preferences aside, Lena’s about to take her bra off. Just about everyone in the room is watching, and even though she’s trying to look cool, she’s turning a bit red. Definitely feeling the spotlight on her. She takes it in stride though, at pulls the bra off with a somewhat believable facade of cool.

I think her breasts are a little bigger than mine? Her nipples are a bit wider and darker, a nice pinkish red, but I can’t tell if she’s at all bustier than me. I certainly don’t have her beat, but I think we’re about the same size… maybe.

Oh, right. Cards. We have cards to play. She’s handing them out so we can look at them. Let’s do that. 8S, 3H, AS, 2C, 2H. 

Well, that’s gross. I’ve got a pair, but it’s the worst one there is. I guess I’ll just get rid of the 8 and 3, or… actually, let’s think about this.

I’m in the lead right now, the only one with both pieces of underwear and both dares. Of the boys, Genji’s in the lead, still having his shorts on. Jesse and Lucio are tied, both having one dare before stripping. Fareeha and Satya are tied with Genji, both one turn away from being topless, and Lena and Sombra are in last, only having a dare and then their panties.

I guess I can take the risk. I’ll keep the Ace… and maybe the eight, to improve my chances of getting a pair.

KD, 8C, 3C. Maybe I should’ve played it safe, but now I’m definitely not losing.

Hana: Pair of eights

Sombra: Ace high, King kicker

Satya: Two pair, threes and kings

Lena: Three of a kind, Queens

Jesse: Ace high, Queen kicker

Genji: Pair of aces

Fareeha: Three of a kind, sixes

Lucio: Three of a kind, fives

“Knew I shouldn’t have thrown harder,” Sombra smirks.

“Had to happen eventually,” he sighs. It’s weird, though, he was winning for a while now he’s dead last. “Let’s see here.”

He reaches into the dare jar and reads off the paper. “In current state of undress, walk into the kitchen and get some beers.” For a second, I’m really glad that wasn’t me, but whatever I’ll end up doing could be worse than maybe being seen in my underwear.

“Finally,” Sombra says. “I was waiting for someone to get that.”

“Can I take the hat?” he asks.

Sombra shrugs, and he places it back on his head and strides out of the room.

 

_ Jesse POV _

Man, everyone’s talking crazy. Fareeha’s hot and Fareeha that looks like she has a dick is hot. Theoretically hotter, but it doesn’t make too much of a difference. I’d love to go down this imaginary thread, but I probably should stop from getting too excited. I’ve gotta go get some beers.

My hat goes back on my head and I stride up from the basement and towards the common area.

It’s not empty, but close to it. In truth, it might’ve been better if there were more people. Easier time blending in. As it stands, there’s just Angela and Ana by the refrigerator.

It takes a second for them to notice me, they seem deep in conversation. “…left her in my room and went to work for a couple hours, it was—”

Angela stops talking and they both look over when I approach the fridge. “I tip my hat and give them a respectful “evenin’” as I find a six pack.

“Good evening,” Ana returns. She seems relatively unfazed, while Angela looks mildly amused. I can feel their eyes on me even as I walk away. I don’t blame them, this is certainly the oddest thing to happen all night. Not the oddest thing all week, though, that incident on Thursday took the cake.

I stroll back into the basement a few minutes later holding a six pack.

“My hero,” Sombra says, taking one. I offer it around the circle, but only Fareeha and Genji take one. Open one for myself, gently tap it against Fareeha’s, tap it against Genji’s, and we all take a sip. Everyone watches with slight impatience.

The cards are already out by the time I’m back. 8C, 7D, 6D, 2D, 6S. Weak, but I’m not gonna be losing anything with a mediocre pair like this. Running the usual strategy nets me 9C, AH, 4D. Just like the last couple dozen hands.

Jesse: Pair of sixes

Genji: Pair of Jacks

Fareeha: Ace high, Queen kicker

Lucio: Pair of nines

Hana: Two pair, eights and Queens

Sombra: Pair of nines

Satya: Ace high, King kicker

Lena: Pair of fours

“Mother fucker,” Fareeha says.

 

_ Satya POV _

As far as I can tell, Lena has nice breasts. They look soft and they’re not overly large, like they’re built perfectly for her. I’m curious how they’d feel in my hands, how heavy or firm they’d be, or how much they’d bounce if she moved.

They shake a little when she deals, which looks interesting, but I try not to stare. I’m sure it just looks like I’m lusting after her the same way the guys are, so I do my best to look somewhere else. The floor will do.

Then Jesse’s dared to go get beer, which is kind of a stupid dare because we can’t see it happen, but I guess Sombra wanted beer. I can’t imagine adding beer to this kind of event is at all constructive, although I suppose it’s better this than some harder liquor.

Now it’s Fareeha’s turn to strip. The boys to her left make that mildly irritating rising “ooooooh”, and she rolls her eyes and moves to undress. She looks a bit goofy with the sock stuffed in her panties, but I’m sure no one’s looking there. Everyone but me who likes girls… so really everyone but Hana and Fareeha… are almost salivating when she reveals her breasts. I see her consider raising her knees to cover herself, but I guess decide she doesn’t care.

They’re nice, I suppose, but a bit too large. Not impossibly oversized, but bigger than I find pleasing. Everybody else seems to disagree though, and I quite enjoy looking at their faces. Hana’s peeling away nail polish with her hands in her lap, the boys are all staring with varying degrees of desire on their faces, Lena’s trying to respectfully not stare, and Sombra’s just enjoying the view.

Lena seems to suddenly remember that we’re playing a game, and starts dealing. She gives me 7H, 3C, 6D, 8C, 9S. Crap, really, but there is a straight draw in there. Should I go for it?

Nah, too risky. I’ll just hold on to the eight and nine and hope to match with them. Ditching the other three gets me KH, 10D… and 9C! Good thing I didn’t go for it.

Satya: Pair of nines

Lena: Ace high, King kicker

Jesse: Two pair, Jacks and Kings

Genji: Pair of fours

Fareeha: Ace high, King kicker

Lucio: Four of a kind, Queens

Hana: Ace high, Queen kicker

Sombra: Pair of tens

Looks like Hana lost again. She was in the lead, wasn’t she? I guess she still is, now she’s just tied with me and Genji.

“Almost lost again there,” Fareeha says. It’s true, if it had been between her and Lena, Lena would’ve won. “Looks like you saved my ass.”

“Looks like it came back to bite me in mine.” She reaches for the dare jar, ruffles around a bit, and pulls out a piece of paper. Her eyes scan over it quickly, and she goes red, and reads it again before reading it aloud.

“The player to your left keeps their right hand in your underwear for the next three turns.”

Oh. That’s an odd dare. How is Lucio supposed to play the game if one of his hands is in Hana’s panties?

 

_ Lucio POV _

Okay. It’s okay. Just take a few deep breaths and calm yourself down. And don’t look like you’re trying to calm yourself down. That looks weird.

Hana’s kind of looking at me and trying not to look at me. I’m not quite sure what to do. Everyone’s watching, and I’m sure the words have only just left her mouth but it feels like it’s been almost a minute of sitting here awkwardly after she read the dare.

“Do I just…”

“Just, to the side like this,” she says. I try not to stare when she pulls her waistband to the side just enough for me to rest her hand on her hip. I try to keep my hand flat against her, palm facing me, and not stretch her waistband to expose her at all.

She’s soft. Oh my God, she’s so soft, it feels like I’m resting my hand against a warm pillow. I try not to move, very aware that my thumb is close to her thigh and my pinky’s close to… something else. Just stay perfectly still.

Lena puts another couple cards in front of me, and I pick them up with my free hand and orient them towards me.

JH, QC, 3C, AS, 9S. Usual strategy, dump the low ones and hope to pair the high ones.

“Alright, which ones am I taking?” Lena asks me when it’s my turn.

“Uh… the middle one,” I do my best to push it upwards so she can take it. “And… the one on the right. My right.”

She takes them from me, and puts another two in their place. AC, 9C. Awesome.

Lucio: Pair of Aces

Hana: Pair of nines

Sombra: Pair of tens

Satya: Pair of sixes

Lena: Pair of sevens

Jesse: Three of a kind, eights

Genji: Pair of Aces

Fareeha: Pair of Queens

Poor Satya looks confused and a little upset. Not that common to lose with a pair, and now she has to strip.

“Sorry, chica,” Sombra says. “Wish I’d known, would’ve thrown for you.”

“Please, stop with the throwing,” Lena sighs.

“Oh, don’t forget your dare,” Fareeha helpfully reminds her.

“Right,” she sighs. Remove the next item as seductively as possible. “Um… how do I do that, exactly?”


End file.
